<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【柱斑】刀枪不入 by A_LongJourney</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582822">【柱斑】刀枪不入</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_LongJourney/pseuds/A_LongJourney'>A_LongJourney</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Madara, M/M, Top Hashirama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:01:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>52,629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_LongJourney/pseuds/A_LongJourney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>意外一刀，斑开启了伊邪纳岐和伊邪那美的无限循环……</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 【柱斑】刀枪不入 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>LOFTER：二万里</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>大规模火遁掀起的狂风歇了，只留下大火卷起的尘霾，弥散在空气中。江流蒸发的水汽总要重回大地，雨云便开始在天空汇聚。早上八九点钟，天色还暗的吓人。宇智波斑紧了紧手中的镰刀和团扇，立在这一片焦土中。</p><p> </p><p>查克拉双双耗竭后，柱间手持巨剑，已与他用体术战了一夜，斑嘴唇干裂着，有些狼狈地喘气，柱间左臂的臂铠被他震碎，脸颊上亦有一道伤，不比斑好到哪去。</p><p> </p><p>此地三日前仍是一片苍郁的山峦，他携九尾而归，与柱间在此大战，须佐顶天，千手礼佛，妖狐的咆哮声响彻大地，柱间的木遁催生了一波又一波森林，却都又被宇智波的火遁烧为白地。</p><p> </p><p>烈焰焚烧了三天，仿佛人间地狱，烧光了山间的藤蔓树木，也烧脆了泥土下的山石岩层。百丈来高的巨人搏斗，木人、木龙与天狗、妖狐相斗，须佐有开山裂地之能，柱间的皆布袋之术也不是吃素的，烧作焦山的大地承受不了几合，便被震得山川俱碎，面目全非了。</p><p> </p><p>相争的二人仿佛化身佛陀与神明，大法无情。不消几个日夜，山峦夷为平地，磐石化为齑粉，熊熊的大火燃烧了三天，江河篡改，山海干枯，十方鸟兽尽绝，寸草不生。</p><p> </p><p>这两人的作战不是人类那个级别的，就连曾跟其他八大尾兽孤身对峙的九尾都耐不住这种查克拉的消耗——它本就被斑强签为通灵兽，强扭的瓜不甜，自然也没有什么帮助主人对抗强敌的意愿，对面千手柱间比斑还要逆天，千手千眼的神佛一出，打得它满头包，狐狸不爽极了，打定主意就要开溜，临走前还不忘丢几个尾兽玉过去。</p><p> </p><p>九尾是爽了，只不过几个尾兽玉下去，平原又削下去一层，活活成了洼地。</p><p> </p><p>眼看着尾兽玉就要甩到远方的木叶，斑站在九尾头顶上一脸满不在乎，柱间眼神一凛，面上仙法的纹路烈烈，超出九尾体型数十倍的真数千手动了，皆布袋与千手齐出，从四下八方，虚空中横生千万只手，向威装的九尾抓去。</p><p> </p><p>那么大一个玩意动了——九尾内心卧槽，那么大一个玩意居然他妈的冲过来了？！</p><p> </p><p>对面冲来的千手木佛威势强得可怕，大地被它碾压，发出隆隆的震颤，九尾心道要遭，一边在心里大骂宇智波斑什么心态，为什么要去招惹这样的对手，一边又暗暗后悔，自己刚才为什么手贱，非丢那几个尾兽玉不可。</p><p> </p><p>走是走不了了，狐狸的注意力不由转向宇智波斑，想看看他有什么反应——宇智波斑立在它头顶，双臂大张，放肆狂笑道：来得好柱间！再让我更兴奋点吧！</p><p> </p><p>从六道仙人时代存活至今的妖狐心中郁闷——这家伙是变态吗？听听这都是什么虎狼之词！</p><p> </p><p>可眼下柱间的威压铺天盖地，几乎压制神明，天地无色，但凡露出一点儿胆怯，都在这一往无前的杀气中无所遁形，也只有斑的须佐的铠甲还能保护住它了——狐狸咬牙认了，打起精神迎头而上，天地生成的怪物巨吻大张，九条尾巴狂舞，直接天际的飓风和十枚尾兽玉同时生成，九尾后腿蹬踏，高高跃起，向着如山矗立的木佛冲锋过去——</p><p> </p><p>若是过不了这关，九大尾兽之首的九尾妖狐，怕是今天就要消散在此了！</p><p> </p><p>拳头与手掌如雨，陨石一般坠落在广袤又光秃的平原上，炸起一丛又一丛的烟尘，斑驾着九尾闪避——柱间的攻势无人可当，但若是能避过大多数，就有机会将必杀一击送到他的面前。</p><p> </p><p>在人类面前，九尾的身躯如山，可在巨大的真数千手面前，却如同一片穿花的蝴蝶，翩跹之间遗落下火光和蓝紫色的鳞粉，柱间皆布袋术与真数千手齐出，无数手掌从天空中如雨落下，又落地生根，撕裂大地长出新的手臂。新冒出的手臂仿佛藤蔓，狐狸在巨木的丛林间跳跃，先是被缠住了四肢，又分别禁锢住它九条招摇的尾巴，紧接着一只巨手破土而出，横握住了九尾的腰腹。</p><p> </p><p>巨力之下，附在九尾身上的铠甲被层层捏碎，发出令人牙酸的咯吱声，斑面不改色，荧蓝色的须佐四手挥刀，两把长刀合一斩击。九尾被牵制在原地不能动弹，在兽铠彻底碎裂的刹那间，宇智波斑抽身而上，蓝紫色的查克拉碎成飞溅的光点，重又在他身后汇聚，缀在前冲的人影身后，曳出一条长长的彗尾——须佐好像一支蓝色的箭矢，向着木佛激射而去，冲在最前端的斑就是那削尖的箭簇！</p><p> </p><p>此刻斑放弃了所有的防御，全心全意向着使出了神明之力的柱间冲刺，皆布袋之术拦不住他，火镰与团扇挥舞，大开大合，斑踏着木佛不断降下的拳掌疾跑，只身在神迹降下的天罚间穿行，他身形灵敏，角度刁钻，几息间便冲到了木佛面前，宇智波斑一蹬脚下佛掌，高高跃起，烈风掀起他张扬的黑发，露出他的因兴奋而微微扭曲着的面容，与立在佛顶的千手柱间对视——斑嘴角扯出一个疯狂的笑，高声叫道：“柱间！接我这招！”</p><p> </p><p>紧接着，原本如铠甲一般包裹在斑周身的查克拉散去，汇聚于他身后长长的彗尾，蓝紫色的长光乍然亮起，映亮了斑猩红的眼——森冷幽光中，宇智波斑一张脸宛如神魔，无悲无喜，全神贯注——他起手，仿佛自虚空握住了刀剑，须佐所化的巨刀携着风雷之势，顺着他拔刀的动作，临空而下，一把千丈长刀自他心中起，迎头斩下，弑杀佛陀！</p><p> </p><p>千手柱间狂吼：“来吧，斑！”</p><p> </p><p>紧接着木佛合掌，夹住了刀剑，柱间第一时间感到了吃力——坚硬的木质顷刻间碎裂，千丈高的佛身也被压得向下一沉，斑沉重的刀锋须臾之间，从头至尾，一斩之力竟将木佛劈作两半，灼热的查克拉刀锋撞上地面，热刀碰上牛油一般，瞬间将平原切出狭长无底的裂口！</p><p> </p><p>柱间的神色变了——如若不用全力，就算是他，也接不住斑这舍弃了所有防御的全力一击！</p><p> </p><p>他面上仙法的纹路由红转黑，柱间双手合十，被劈成两半的木佛顺着他的动作瞬间弥合，完好无损，柱间大喝一声，眼角泄出止不住的杀意：“顶上化佛！！！”</p><p> </p><p>柱间突然发难，斑却不慌不忙，沉浸在战斗中的他思绪极度冷静，万花筒妖异的花纹在他眼中高速旋转，被禁锢在原地的九尾挣扎着，眼中出现了同样的花纹——九尾衔着的十枚尾兽玉暴起，飓风一样的长尾搅动风云，异兽巨大的身躯小山一样绷紧，拉成一张满张的弓，九枚较小的尾兽玉环绕在最大的周围，旋转碰撞，如同星云炸裂般向木佛袭来。</p><p> </p><p>爆燃的烈光映亮了天地，此时已经入夜，即使远在木叶，视野里仍看到了一半白昼一般的天边，斑背刀而起，查克拉形成的巨型刀刃在他手中轻若无物，再次反撩向上，横斜一刀，将木佛劈了个趔趄。</p><p> </p><p>金刚怒目，菩萨低眉，梵音念诵，佛母庄严，柱间结印，扯开背上人高的卷轴，千眼千手的佛陀睁开怒目，拳掌剑戟等七宝下，仿佛誓要以大法力化清天地污邪，宇智波斑站在这如洪流陨星般的剑雨中，痛快地大笑——他舍弃了全部防御，须佐的本体坚固，却俱被他化作炽热的刀刃；他独行歧路，踏遍人间，为的就是和柱间决战的这一天！</p><p> </p><p>人类的肉体在天神之威中何其脆弱，临空降下的剑戟割破了他的袍角，宇智波斑不为所动，兀自仰头，狂热地望着木佛顶上神明一般的柱间——一线红色的查克拉缠上他的身体，须臾间，形成一件红色的铠甲，身后还缀着一条招摇的尾巴——望着这男人疯狂的姿态，九尾终究叹息一声，给他穿上了自己妖狐查克拉制成的罩衣。</p><p> </p><p>这是当世最强者之间的对决——不，或者说自上个世代六道仙人以来，最强者之间的对决——崇拜强者的本性刻在尾兽的骨头里，即使不情愿如九尾，也想看着这场战斗进行下去，直到看见结局。</p><p> </p><p>宇智波斑结印，豪火灭却是再普通不过的忍术，却在他口中无限放大，直至烧红了天幕，将如雨般的忍具烧融成流动的铁水，真正倾泻而下，给千疮百孔的地面上，熔铸出新的沟壑。尘灰肆起，遮蔽天时日月，天神之怒与佛陀之威相撞，爆炸的声浪冲击到远方木叶的结界，天色晦暗中，在淡绿的屏障上泛起海浪般的波涌。</p><p> </p><p>这样的战斗不知持续了多久，最后一击毕，两力相撞带来的震波荡开去，荒风吹过这片人类争斗过千年的大地，方圆百里尘烟俱散。</p><p> </p><p>峰峦消失，层林燃尽，一条突兀的深谷，出现在了被翻犁了无数次的大地上。</p><p> </p><p>千手千眼的木佛已经消失，九尾也被巨大的明神门，压制在远处空旷地上。</p><p> </p><p>须佐与木人各踞裂谷的两端，沉默而对。</p><p> </p><p>斑和柱间，两位除了彼此当世再无敌手的强者，站在巨人顶上——昔为挚友，今为仇敌。</p><p> </p><p>柱间抬手，蹭一下嘴角被打出来的血，凝望着峡谷对岸的斑。</p><p> </p><p>“斑，你真的，不可能再回来了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>宇智波斑也同样凝视着柱间，面沉如水——绝招用尽，查克拉也近乎耗竭，须佐和木人，他们仿佛又回到了两族对立的少年时代，彼此凝望，却隔着血海深仇。</p><p> </p><p>斑微微闭了闭眼，摇头：“那是不可能的。别再天真了，柱间。”</p><p> </p><p>“好。”柱间点点头：“我明白了。”</p><p> </p><p>斑的心意已决，以柱间对他这位挚友的了解，他便再多说什么，也是无用。</p><p> </p><p>千手柱间的眼神变了，他抬起被撕掉肩铠的手臂，而遥在峡谷另一端的斑，也同他一起，抬起手臂。</p><p> </p><p>立在忍界顶端的二人，结下了对立之印。</p><p> </p><p>柱间坚定道：“那我们便在此，决一生死吧！”</p><p> </p><p>宇智波斑点头，完全体须佐半透明的身影，在月下高高跃起：“来吧！柱间！”</p><p> </p><p>-TBC-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 【柱斑】刀枪不入 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【正文】</p><p> </p><p>第三天早上，峡谷上空重新积聚的雨云兜不住，终于化作一场暴雨，倾泻下来。</p><p> </p><p>斑同出走时一样，身着深蓝色的高领族服，雨水把衣服打了个湿透，近乎寸寸包裹在身上，显露出他躯体精干结实的轮廓，柱间身着赤红的铠甲——这铠甲斑也有一件，是结盟之后两族互通阡陌，柱间执意送的——雨水洗去了铠甲上的泥迹，沿着那红色上的划痕流动起来，更像是滚落的串串鲜血。</p><p> </p><p>战斗持续了三天三夜，两人从前天夜里战至今晨，俱是滴水未沾，粒米未进。佛陀倾倒，尾兽伏诛，须佐消散，木佛耗尽，柱间将最后一颗种子撒进大地，斑也将最后一片火苗吐出胸膛。</p><p> </p><p>木人和须佐相斗的庞大的威势驱散出万里的晴空下，明月满照，忍术的威能散去，宇智波斑桀骜的影子浮现在轰起的烟尘里，他立在柱间轰出来一个碎石堆上，左手镰刀右手火扇。烟尘还未散尽，斑扭身抬手，猛地将镰刀掷向对面的柱间，淬过火的刀锋乌亮，呜呜地划破寂静的夜色，仿佛收割过的不知多少冤魂，一齐鬼哭。</p><p> </p><p>千手柱间抽身急退，镰刀“当”的一声，在他脚边石上溅起火星，斑扯动锁链，换掷为扫，向柱间所在横斩而来。面对这样的攻势，急退中的柱间毫不迟疑，一把撕开了背上的卷轴，封印解除的白烟腾起，一把巨剑握在柱间手中，这是唯一能够与斑抗衡的武器。半米多宽的巨剑在他手中轻若无物，柱间单手持剑，“当”得一声格开飞来的镰刀。</p><p> </p><p>两击不中，锁链连接着镰刀和火扇，自斑袖中哗哗作响，宇智波斑一扬手，把被震飞出去的镰刀又拽回手中，剑尖点地，柱间扶着剑柄落地站定，他手中的巨剑人高，宽阔的刀刃映出他面庞坚毅的轮廓，映出荒原乱石，也映出空中，高高一轮满月。</p><p> </p><p>金属相撞的余音，在新生成的空谷中回荡，回旋不息。</p><p> </p><p>斑握住镰刀和扇柄，猩红的写轮眼在某种转成一线，柱间也拔起戳在地上的巨剑，衣甲猎猎——自从成为火影以来，他再没同他人战斗到到这种白刃上阵的程度，战意从他的血管了淙淙奔涌，随着心脏的每一次鼓动流遍全身，柱间双手握住剑柄，他眼中长久的平和终于被这血性驱散，此刻，以仁慈之名冠绝忍界的神明，如同扑食的猛兽，盯住了对面同样战意盎然的猎物：“我要上了！斑！”</p><p> </p><p>几乎是同时，两人的身形倏然从原地消失，空谷中响起了利刃交撞和肉体相搏的密集声响，斑用团扇架住柱间一记大力的斩击，又回以沉重一脚，柱间挡住镰刀火扇的轮番夹攻，以肘猛击，身躯已然疲惫，却既然精准格挡——绝强者的意志支撑着躯体，仙法与九尾失灵，就用忍术，查克拉耗尽，就用体术相搏，从月满中天，一直搏杀至清晨拂晓，明月西落，骤雨滂沱，不见到胜负绝不罢休！</p><p> </p><p>这场雨中的战斗，如同极致的舞蹈，肉体在刀锋间滑过，杀意在血液中沸腾，斑越战越是兴奋，越战越是疯狂，镰刀与火扇大开大合，他一扇子架住柱间劈砍来的巨剑，翻肘将力卸开到一边，紧接着整个人欺身而上，武器被下，柱间空门大开，斑攥紧了镰刀柄上的锁链，铁索在手掌上缠了几圈，握紧成拳，重重击在柱间的腹部。</p><p> </p><p>柱间被他被他一拳冲得原地后退两步，绵延的战斗中查克拉耗尽，仙人体早已失效，斑这一击非常人可以招架的住的，柱间咳出一口血，正欲提膝屈肘，给斑狠狠一记夹击，却不料斑早有预料，抬手格开他砸下的肘臂。</p><p> </p><p>肢体纠缠在一块，斑几乎撞进了他的怀中，两人一时间离得极近，近得能听闻对方胸中，心跳隆隆。</p><p> </p><p>柱间忽然吃痛，忍不住“啊！”了一声——刹那分神间，宇智波斑忽然埋首，一口咬过来，竟在他被撕下肩铠的臂膀上，狠狠撕下一块肉来！</p><p> </p><p>柱间顾不得疼痛，震惊间他低下头，瞳孔一阵紧缩，盯紧了斑唇上的血色：“斑，你……”</p><p> </p><p>宇智波斑勾唇一笑，借着格挡的动作顺势抬手，拇指在唇边抹了一线，擦干净唇角的血迹。</p><p> </p><p>紧接着铁索哗哗作响，他脚尖轻点，抽身急退，巨大的镰刀风车般旋转，发出切割嗡鸣，被斑前冲的势头裹挟在身后，如同飞轮一般汹汹而来，斑侧身略而飞来的镰刀，松开手掌上的铁链，任由铁索哗哗冲出袖口，冲向柱间心防大开的胸膛，铁索另一端连着的火扇也跟着一起被铁索扯动，斑顺势，以手撑地回身背扇，借着扭身之势，将柱间手中的还卡在火扇上的巨剑，一击挑飞出去——</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>大量的血喷出来，滚烫的的热液袭上了冻雨中，斑冰冷的面颊。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>柱间身上的铠甲在打斗间早已半碎，镰刀锋利的刀锋穿透参甲，切进了柱间宽阔且滚烫的胸膛。</p><p> </p><p>弯曲的刀刃划出死亡的弧度，在他的背后，透出了血色的刀锋。</p><p> </p><p>宇智波斑张大了眼，他手里一松，铁扇啷当坠地。</p><p> </p><p>斑握扇的手痉挛地半张着，干涩的嗓子，里头挤不出来半点声响。</p><p> </p><p>好半天，他才勉强地出声。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“……柱，间？”</p><p> </p><p>宇智波斑，这臭名昭著，叛出木叶带着九尾回来决战毁村的修罗。</p><p> </p><p>他的声音在抖。</p><p> </p><p>-TBC-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 【柱斑】刀枪不入 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【正文】</p><p> </p><p>一个人身体里怎么会有那么多血。</p><p> </p><p>宇智波斑这一生杀人无数，现在却觉得有些不可思议。</p><p> </p><p>斑半跪在积水的地面上，膝头深深陷进积了半指深的泥水里，柱间四肢大张，半躺着靠在他的膝上，他背上的伤口里溢出热液，和大雨一起，湿透了斑腿上的布料，斑只感觉到双膝都浸润在温热的液体中，热意不停地流淌。</p><p> </p><p>直到此时，他仍有种麻木的不真实感。</p><p> </p><p>怀里的柱间还有意识，他皱了皱脸，抽动出一个痛苦的表情，接着咳出来不少血，他脑袋上一头长发顺滑，向旁边一偏，眼看就要从斑怀里滑下去了。</p><p> </p><p>斑急忙去拍他的脸：“喂柱间！你这家伙！醒醒不能睡！”</p><p> </p><p>插在柱间胸口的这把镰刀，是他在割下一百个敌人的首级时，父亲奖给他的礼物，全长八丈，刃宽二掌，通体精钢打制，重逾百斤，刀刃上还开了血槽，此时刀刃嵌在柱间胸口，血流得飞快，斑不敢贸然拔刀，只好扶住镰刀的刀杆，搭在自己肩头。</p><p> </p><p>柱间勉强动了一下身子，似乎想坐起来，斑立即便感到腿上一阵刺痛——他这才后知后觉意识到，穿透了柱间身体的刀尖，从他背后透过，又就着坐倒下来的姿势，也扎进了他的大腿。</p><p> </p><p>宇智波斑何等身经百战，要说出神，也就只有一瞬，然而在视野里柱间被飞来的镰刀穿透钉飞出去的一刹，在反应过来之前，他的身体就已经自己动了，出现在向后倾倒的柱间背后。镰刀飞来的势头太重，斑只来及抱住柱间的肩头，却托不住他滑落下去的身体，只得连带着脱力的柱间，一起跪坐在雨中冰凉的泥水里。</p><p> </p><p>长时间的战斗极度消耗了他的体力，斑伸手去拍柱间的脸，才发觉自己手臂酸麻，近乎在发抖了。</p><p> </p><p>柱间掀了掀眼皮，血沫子从他嘴角边冒出来，他艰难地吞咽了一下，嘴角拉扯，扯出来一个带点得意的笑：“斑，看来你还是在乎我的嘛……”</p><p> </p><p>都什么时候了，这家伙脑子里竟然还是只有这种乱七八糟的东西！</p><p> </p><p>宇智波斑心头火起，伸了手胡乱去抹柱间那张花了的脸，柱间嘴角和脸上有不少血迹，深色的鹿皮手套吸饱了水，反而将他的脸抹得更加滑稽。</p><p> </p><p>写轮眼的勾玉在他眼中不善地转动起来，斑瞪着躺在他怀里的柱间，恼火道：“你这家伙有时间想这些，怎么不反思一下怎么会被这么简单的招式打中！”</p><p> </p><p>柱间短促地笑了两声，彻底躺展了，接着又咳嗽起来，镰刀肯定是伤到了肺，他咳得十分辛苦，好半天喘过气来才笑着说：“那是因为…斑确实很强啊哈哈，咳咳……”</p><p> </p><p>宇智波斑死死盯着他，心头发紧。</p><p> </p><p>他见过不知多少人的将死之相——</p><p> </p><p>柱间的瞳孔散开了。</p><p> </p><p>见斑不回应他，柱间便抬起手，捉住了斑露在外边的半截手腕。他疲惫的视线地落在这位曾经的挚友兼伙伴脸上，问他：”斑，你……还是要毁灭木叶吗？“</p><p> </p><p>斑心头沉了一下。</p><p> </p><p>他猛地甩开柱间的手，狠狠道：”当然！等你一死，我就去取回九尾，然后用你刚见过的那招，把你的村子烧成白地！“</p><p> </p><p>柱间的手指冰凉，被斑一甩，便跌进冰凉的泥水里，斑覆在手套内的手指微微蜷缩了下，才忍住没去看那泡在泥水中的手指，接着他就听见柱间断续道：”……啊，那我，也没办法啦……”</p><p> </p><p>千手柱间颇为豁达地一笑：“斑想做什么的话...就去做吧。”</p><p> </p><p>这熟悉的消沉感和哀怨的低气压——宇智波斑恨不得一把拽起那家伙的衣领，吼他一顿好让这个家伙早点清醒，然而现在却是做不到的——</p><p> </p><p>柱间的气息，也好像在这场忽然降临模糊天地的暴雨中，一点点变远了，变淡了。</p><p> </p><p>不可能。</p><p> </p><p>斑强行镇定心神。</p><p> </p><p>柱间这家伙拥有仙人体和湿骨林的传承，这种程度的伤怎么可能奈何得了他？</p><p> </p><p>”少说这种废话——你仙人体呢？是查克拉不够发动不了吗？“</p><p> </p><p>泥水里的那只手重新被斑捞起，斑不由分说握住了柱间的手，把自己所剩无几的查克拉注入到柱间体内。</p><p> </p><p>柱间枕在他膝上摇头：”停下，斑……”</p><p> </p><p>宇智波斑不听他说话，他牙关咬紧，削薄的嘴唇抿成了一线。</p><p> </p><p>柱间无奈，道：“我的心脏被刺破了，能坚持到现在，就是极限了…别再，白费力气了……”</p><p> </p><p>三轮勾玉一瞬间旋转起来，连成了万花筒——从战斗中耗竭查克拉后，斑便再没维持过这种模式——红得滴血的眼瞳盯着他，宇智波斑几乎是从牙缝里挤出字来：“那你的村子呢！你为了保护村子，杀掉我的觉悟呢！”</p><p> </p><p>柱间兀自仰躺着，拿目光梳理宇智波斑蓬杂的黑发，那发丝被雨浇透，早已没了傲慢蓬勃的气势，反而厚重地垂下来，耷拉在脸颊两侧——雨从他的脸上滑过水迹，经过下颌，掉在柱间脸上，柱间一时间，竟觉得鼻端全是斑的味道，就连那双瞪着他的写轮眼，也被衬得像在哭一般。</p><p> </p><p>柱间叹息一声：“可我也，做好了被你杀死的觉悟啊……”</p><p> </p><p>听到这句话，斑一时间大为光火，顾不得为他疗伤，揪住柱间领子质问道：“柱间！你就这么觉得我需要你的施舍？！”</p><p> </p><p>柱间眼睛闭了闭，心想，斑可真是霸道呢……</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>……明明，躺在地上要死的人，是我啊……</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>千手柱间，木叶的初代火影，被誉为忍界之神，点燃天下太平烽火的男人。</p><p> </p><p>在这个阴雨的早晨，他的眼睛闭上了，再也没有睁开过。</p><p> </p><p>- TBC-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 【柱斑】刀枪不入 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【正文】</p><p> </p><p>天神的鏖战过后，裂谷的方圆百里，都无草无木，无虫无鸟，铅灰的丛云中降下骤雨，怜悯这焦黑的万物，也浇在柱间逐渐失去温度的躯体上。</p><p> </p><p>斑漆黑的发被淋了湿透，雨珠顺着头发坚韧的弧度滑下去，再度坠到他怀中柱间晦暗的脸上。</p><p> </p><p>“啪嗒”。</p><p> </p><p>水珠落下去，在忍者之神年轻皮肤上弹起一朵小小的水花。</p><p> </p><p>千手柱间的查克拉消失了。</p><p> </p><p>而宇智波斑的手还握在他的衣襟上，没来得及松开。</p><p> </p><p>一时间万籁俱寂。</p><p> </p><p>万花筒狰狞的花色在杀人者眼中连成了片，仿佛被迎面抽了一个巴掌，斑无意识得睁大了眼，一线猩红的血迹从他眼角滚落，爬过整个面颊，和雨水一起，坠落在柱间苍白的面上，绽成一朵鲜艳的血花。</p><p> </p><p>银亮的闪电划破了天地，也映照出峡谷残缺的阴影和空地上两个人形，天边滚雷落雨，斑跪坐在血泊中，而柱间从未如同此时，安睡在他的怀中。</p><p> </p><p>万事晦暗之中，那一点红色就显得特别刺眼，两次电闪间的寂静里，斑下意识伸出手，要抹去那一点红。深色的手套触及到柱间还柔软着的皮肤，斑倏地打了个激灵，竟触电般地瑟索了一下——他触不到柱间的温度了。</p><p> </p><p>宇智波斑反应过来。</p><p> </p><p>他戴了手套。</p><p> </p><p>泉奈送他的鹿皮手套很好，至少十分耐用，皮板柔软，质地轻薄，既不影响他手指握刀结印的灵活性，也免去了厮杀间在黏腻的鲜血和干涸的血痂间反复打滑的尴尬。</p><p> </p><p>年复一年，不知不觉，泉奈就送了好多双，成双成对地摞着，一直用到现在，而及至此时，却反倒好像在他和这人间隔开了一层壁障，触碰不到整个世界了。</p><p> </p><p>雨声将天地连成一片，斑注视着柱间安静的脸，突然扯起嘴角笑了——他笑自己荒谬。</p><p> </p><p>他怎么可能以这样的方式杀死柱间呢？</p><p> </p><p>千手柱间早已融进了他的血肉里——除非连他自己，也一同杀死。</p><p> </p><p>斑的视线在柱间身上游移，滑过他积满血污的脖颈，也滑过他胸前破碎和铠甲和刀疤，最终定格在了，柱间左臂的那个缺口。</p><p> </p><p>那个被他咬了一口的地方。</p><p> </p><p>从此柱间，便不会再完整了。</p><p> </p><p>隆隆的雨声在空谷中回响，上游干涸的河道开始发水，而斑耳边，只有自己剧烈的心跳，一股难以言说的痛楚从身体内部泛起来，席卷过他每一片内脏，每一根血管，直至冲破胸膛。</p><p> </p><p>宇智波斑胃里绞紧了——他刚吞下的那块肉，此时却仿佛吞下了铁——生铁在他的身体里融化，肠穿肚烂，烫得他坐立不安，他不由俯下身子干呕。</p><p> </p><p>新吞进去的那块肉带着血丝，堵在他喉头，也堵在他胸口，也堵得他，眼泪朦胧。</p><p> </p><p>他嘴里泛起了带着腥气的甜，那是柱间的味道。</p><p> </p><p>斑喘息着，剧烈的呕吐让他出了一身冷汗，被他撕下来的那块肉落在掌心里，他握了握，却任意抛到一边——他是需要柱间的细胞为他开启新的力量，然后开启无限月读，如果柱间的整个身体都在面前，任他取用，还要这小小一块肉做什么呢？</p><p> </p><p>仿佛是合他心意一般，一个喑哑的声音在耳边响起：“斑……”</p><p> </p><p>宇智波斑冷然抬头，离他一臂之遥的地方，一片漆黑的影子，在雨中翻滚着蠕动，那东西又发话了，口中露出白森森的尖牙：“带他走吧，我们的计划不能没有他。”</p><p> </p><p>这黑色的影子是宇智波斑的意志。</p><p> </p><p>这正如他所想。</p><p> </p><p>斑于是点头，他架住了柱间结实的臂膀，就要起身，柱间分量不轻，战斗消耗了太多体力，酸麻的手臂一时间难以承受，斑踉跄了一下，连带着柱间，一时间又跌坐回满是泥泞的地上。</p><p> </p><p>大腿一阵刺痛，那柄穿过柱间胸膛的镰刀，报应一般地，又插回他的大腿里。</p><p> </p><p>鬼使神差，斑摘下了左手的手套，轻轻触碰了柱间的脸。他布满兵茧的手心在他的面上游走，掠过他高挺的鼻梁，掠过鬓边的黑发，最终落在了，那一双紧闭的眼上。</p><p> </p><p>皮肤的温度还没有完全散去，斑恍惚中，竟觉得掌心中睫毛轻颤，似乎下一秒就要睁开的——斑有些慌张地缩回手，才后知后觉自己的可笑。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那双眼睛再也不会对他闪过促狭的光，也再也，不会睁开了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>柱间重量压在他的膝上，好像也压在他的胸口。这样的认知击中了他，斑一瞬间有些喘不过气，他觉得灵魂轻飘飘，仿佛其中的一部分，也随着柱间的离去，生生抽离了。</p><p> </p><p>斑于是重新低下头，复又拿指腹，细细去抹柱间脸上新溅上的泥迹。</p><p> </p><p>权做最后的告别。</p><p> </p><p>沙哑的声音再次响起，似乎有些不耐：“斑，你再不快点，木叶的人要追来了。”</p><p> </p><p>被打扰了的宇智波斑嗤笑一声，他头也未抬，道：“不过是些蝼蚁，追来又能如何？不及柱间万——”</p><p> </p><p>是啊，不及柱间万分之一。</p><p> </p><p>可这世上已经，再无千手柱间了。</p><p> </p><p>如果这世上没了千手柱间，谁又有资格，做他理想的见证人呢？</p><p> </p><p>斑在这样难言的孤独里沉默着，而黑影却只当他犹豫，继续催促道：“生前再强大，也不过是你的手下败将——在新的无限月读里，你可以再创造一个有千手柱间的世界。”</p><p> </p><p>黑影说得随意，宇智波斑的气场，却倏然变了——</p><p> </p><p>十二道气机同时锁住了黑影的十二个方向，宇智波斑，这当世的强者，他连查克拉都未动，便让这阴森的鬼影动弹不得。</p><p> </p><p>宇智波斑抬头，他的眼睛微微眯起，黑发的缝隙里，露出来两个，猩红的眼眸，正是两只流着血的写轮眼，他将柱间留在原地，这个男人站起身来，一步一步，向着被禁锢住的黑影走来。</p><p> </p><p>他的声音森冷，压抑着深邃的杀意。</p><p> </p><p>“你刚才说什么。再说一遍。”</p><p> </p><p>黑影在他气场形成的牢笼中挣扎，无论如何冲撞，都无法逃离锁死，他蠕动着告饶道：“斑，你做什么？我可是你意志的化身——”</p><p> </p><p>宇智波斑站在了它的面前，黑影被压进了泥地里，挣扎着接受他居高临下的睥睨，这个修罗恶鬼一般的男人睁着一双滴血的赤瞳，冷笑出声：“意志？这世上只有一个柱间，能配得上与我相提并论的，也只有柱间一人——你若真是我的意志，便不会说出这话来——”</p><p> </p><p>手心里被他攥出了血，激烈的查克拉流窜起，瞬间冲开了遮住斑半边脸的黑发。</p><p> </p><p>宇智波斑面色狰狞，几乎是从牙缝里挤出话来——</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我今天倒要看看，你是个什么东西！”</p><p> </p><p>-TBC-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 【柱斑】刀枪不入 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【正文】</p><p> </p><p>千手柱间剧烈地喘息着，右手中紧握着的是他仅剩的最后一把忍刀，他左臂肌理完整，只是上有大块的灼伤，因而无力地垂下去，胸甲也碎了一半。雨渐渐小了，断珠碎玉一般的雨幕垂笼下来，将他湿漉漉的黑发贴在颊侧。</p><p> </p><p>对面宇智波斑也同他一样狼狈，他蓬松炸起的头发被淋了个湿透，沉重地耷拉下来，雨水流过他的眼角和鼻尖，又划过他紧抿的嘴角，可能是因为大量使用火遁使他口舌干燥，千手柱间眼尖地瞥见，斑粉红色的舌尖伸出来快速舔了一点雨水以解焦渴，又飞快缩回去了。</p><p> </p><p>而比之他，斑团扇镰刀双双在手，这样激烈的交锋下，他的挚友还是那副包裹得严严实实的样子，只褪去了左手一只手套，比起他来，看起来又没那么狼狈了。</p><p> </p><p>柱间嘴角莫名地勾起一笑。</p><p> </p><p>斑亦是笑了，两个人的身体同时动了，向对方冲去——大战三日，即使是柱间和斑这样的忍者都已经到了极限，这便应当是最后一击了。</p><p> </p><p>金铁交鸣，柱间只觉得手中的刀被斑格挡，火扇沉钝的边缘重重撞击了右臂，忍刀差点脱手，他前冲几步，单臂保持不了平衡，一头栽进水里，只听见背后斑笃定的声音：“这次你是赢不了我的。”</p><p> </p><p>柱间勉强支撑起身子起来，他余光望去，斑亦是只剩下喘息的余力，只是还支撑着镰刀和火扇勉强站立，他背对着他，没有回看的意思，却仿佛在此时回忆了起很近也很久前的事情，语调意外地轻松。</p><p> </p><p>斑感叹道：“和那时不同了，这次站着的人是我。”</p><p> </p><p>柱间撑在地上咳了两声，他并不是易于放弃的人，水滴从他的鼻尖上滴下来，分不清是雨是汗。</p><p> </p><p>他逼视着不知何时转过来面向他的斑，手中的忍刀再次攥紧了：“我只是想守护刚刚实现的梦想，不能让你……”</p><p> </p><p>斑却看着他微哂，他轻轻摇头：“刚刚实现的梦想…这便是你的想法吗，柱间？”</p><p> </p><p>柱间咬牙不答，只看着斑好整以暇，拿牙齿咬住右手上手套的边缘，仿佛撕下一层皮肉般，将那手套一点点从手上剥离下来。</p><p> </p><p>“看看你现在消沉的样子，柱间。”</p><p> </p><p>斑打趣似的，把那手套往他身上一抛，他白皙的指尖在激斗中裂开了，虎口处也有震裂开来的深红色的裂口，在苍白的皮肤上显得格外分明。</p><p> </p><p>宇智波斑看着高高在上的火影，众人称颂的忍界之神，也是他匍匐在泥地里的友人，笑了：“柱间，这次，该是你打不到对岸了。”</p><p> </p><p>下一秒，一柄长刀，自背后穿心而过——心脏坚实而有力的肌肉将那刀刃包裹得那样紧实，以至于都没有鲜血飞起，滚烫着溅上面颊。</p><p> </p><p>宇智波斑有一瞬间的恍惚——这长刀穿过的，到底是谁的胸膛？</p><p> </p><p>然而当身体里的气力与鲜血一通流失，后背重重靠到了一个同样喘息着的胸膛时，他明了了——柱间的鼻息那样近，就吹在他的耳側。</p><p> </p><p>面前水中的匍匐的柱间，身躯渐渐木质化，化为一樽没有生命的雕塑，而早已没有余裕再开写轮眼的斑，更加分辨不出来。</p><p> </p><p>“木遁分身……”情理之中，意料之外，宇智波斑喃喃道：“我竟然也会被人正中身后……”</p><p> </p><p>心脏滚烫而柔软的血肉裹挟着利刃，上面还有自己亲手斩出来的豁口，斑却丝毫感觉不到痛，因为他全副注意，都只能听到柱间在他耳边，坚毅而又决绝的话语——</p><p> </p><p>“我要守护我们的……不，是我的村子。”</p><p> </p><p>“无论发生什么，我现在仍坚信着只要保护好村子，就能守护百姓、忍者、和孩子。”</p><p> </p><p>“不管对方是谁，不管是朋友、兄弟，甚至是我的孩子，只要危害到村子的安危，我都不会饶恕！”</p><p> </p><p>身体一阵脱力，刀柄还握在柱间手中，斑勉强借此，支撑柱身体。</p><p> </p><p>云已经开始散开，露出黎明前漆黑的天幕，和天幕中零散的群星，风裹挟着雨，吹开了斑眼前厚重的乱发，也露出了他那只，已经失去光明的右眼。</p><p> </p><p>斑微微仰头，一声叹息从他的喉咙里发出，仿佛连同生命的气息，也一同散去。</p><p> </p><p>“你变了，柱间。”</p><p> </p><p>柱间松手了，或者说他再支撑不住刀刃的重量，和倚靠着贯穿心脏的刀刃勉强站立的斑的重量，宇智波斑，这位当世的强者，在此时刻，他和曾经任何被他碾压、摧残，不值一提杀死过的蝼蚁没有任何两样——他的身体先是倾塌下去，跪坐在这场死斗生成的泥地里，紧接着向前扑倒下去，将忍界修罗那白皙且英朗的面容，也一同和进这黄土和尘泥里。</p><p> </p><p>这大概就是归宿了吧。</p><p> </p><p>身为忍者这一被诅咒的群体的，必然的归宿。</p><p> </p><p>然而这将死的亡灵却仍然心有不甘，他瞳孔已经扩散，有出气没进气，口中溢出的每一个字，都如同他自己的灵魂般轻忽而易消散，却又仿佛是最恶毒深沉的寓言——</p><p> </p><p>“本末倒置了啊，柱间。”</p><p> </p><p>“这迟早，会成为村子的黑暗的……”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>宇智波斑的眼睛没有闭上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在这个红日将出的至暗时刻，星子都不再闪烁，千手柱间下意识向前一步，腿却不停他的使唤，一步跪倒在了泥地里。</p><p> </p><p>他望着此生挚友兼崩毁他梦想的仇敌倒伏的轮廓，那轮廓黑魆魆，好似一座山，山上高耸着胜利的旗帜，那是那把剑，诛邪封印之剑。</p><p> </p><p>他向那山伸出手，却又不知在犹豫什么，终究缩回了手——难道下定决心，为了守护已经拥有的现在，愿意付出一切的努力，自己就真的错了吗？</p><p> </p><p>他不知道的是，他的挚友，他此生敌手，唯一能与他并肩的宇智波斑，至死都未瞑目。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他的眼睛睁着，左眼里流出了猩红的血。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>下一秒，千手柱间重又握着他那把诛邪之剑，站在了宇智波斑的对面。</p><p> </p><p>而因为焦渴，斑伸出舌尖，飞快地舔了一下嘴唇。</p><p> </p><p>柱间迷惑了一瞬，忍不住轻声问：“……斑？”</p><p> </p><p>-TBC-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 【柱斑】刀枪不入 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【正文】</p><p> </p><p>“……斑？”</p><p> </p><p>柱间一瞬间愣住了，他惊讶地注视着与他对峙的斑，斑的头发被雨打得湿透，厚重地披在肩上，一手拎着镰刀，一手拎着火扇，对柱间的疑问与戒备，他大喇喇地将两手的兵器杵在地上，毫不意外地回以一笑。</p><p> </p><p>“柱间。”</p><p> </p><p>千手柱间是何等身经百战的忍者，见此情形，他立马明白过来，下意识紧了紧握在手中的刀。</p><p> </p><p>他从前不是没中过斑的幻术，但都只是一瞬便脱身而出，从未在术中停留得这么久过。柱间尽力扰乱了自己的查克拉，但经过三日的消耗，即使是有神明之名的柱间，身体里的查克拉也已经消耗得差不多了。</p><p> </p><p>查克拉的流动一阵动乱，但眼前的场景没有丝毫的变化，柱间盯着对面拄着镰刀好整以暇的斑，神色凝重。</p><p> </p><p>“这是你的幻术吗，斑？”</p><p> </p><p>宇智波斑点头，倒是直接大方承认了：“没错，柱间——这是我的幻术，能使人陷入无限的轮回，名为伊邪那美。”</p><p> </p><p>伊邪纳岐与伊邪那美，与宇智波一族对战多年的千手柱间怎会不知，这两个名字，不止是上古两位神祇之名，还是宇智波一族万花筒写轮眼引以为傲的瞳术——前者能够颠倒虚幻事实，消除对于自身的一切不利影响，后者可以设置无限轮回的循环，直到深陷其中的人悔过，方可脱出。</p><p> </p><p>阵风吹起骤雨，打在柱间神情冷肃的面上，也掀起了斑挡在眼前的长长额发——相比起左眼鲜红的万花筒，被发丝挡住的的那一只右眼已经变回了黑色，在晦暗的天色中，黯淡无光。</p><p> </p><p>这种牺牲一只眼睛，以减损自身力量为代价的术，并且还是幻术，向来追求更强力量的斑，怎么会选择用这样的术？</p><p> </p><p>柱间难以置信地摇头：“斑，你真的用了？”</p><p> </p><p>宇智波斑对着他，忽然诡秘一笑：“柱间，是不是伊邪那美，你自己试试便知！”</p><p> </p><p>话音刚落，斑便瞬身向他冲来。</p><p> </p><p>也许是因为幻术是属于术者的领域，宇智波斑的动作奇快，任千手柱间再凝神戒备，被战斗消磨了三天的意志和观察力也只能勉强跟上斑的动作，电光火石间，斑便冲到了近前，而柱间只来得及架起手臂，将刀刃对准他袭来的方向，准备硬接下他这一击。</p><p> </p><p>然而柱间只听见哗啦一声——不是金铁交鸣的声响，也不是肢体碰撞，而更像是，利刃撞入肉体，鲜血泼上地面——滚烫的液体溅上他的面颊，柱间原先就戒备着的双目，撑大到了极致——</p><p> </p><p>斑就在他的面前，在他刀刃所向的地方——他手无寸铁，利刃在自己手中，自他左胸穿胸而过，从背后透出红亮的刀锋，又转眼间被雨水洗至惨白。</p><p> </p><p>斑张张嘴，嘴角漏出来一大滩血，沿着他苍白的下巴和脖颈淌下去，流进族服大张的领口里。</p><p> </p><p>他盯着柱间，仿佛得意地笑了。</p><p> </p><p>柱间听到他含混的声音：“柱间，咳，这下……我们就扯平了。”</p><p> </p><p>接着只听见咣当两声，斑杵在原地的火扇和镰刀失去主人的支撑，锋利的兵刃交叠，终于沉重地滚倒在砂石混杂的地面。</p><p> </p><p>也就像钟声敲响，时间归位——眼前的场景再次扭曲了。</p><p> </p><p>漫天的阴云、雨，斑滚烫的鲜血、躯体，滚倒的镰刀火扇，和远处的山峦河流，都在宇智波斑眼中，缓缓旋转的万花筒中，渐渐扭曲了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>宇智波斑再次，左手镰刀右手火扇，对立在柱间的对面。</p><p> </p><p>也许是由于惯使火遁的干渴，他露出一点点舌尖，轻轻卷走滚过唇上的雨珠。</p><p> </p><p>而千手柱间，从他撑裂的眼角处，流下了两行杂着血丝的泪。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>斑挑衅似的看了他一眼，问：“如何，柱间？”</p><p> </p><p>而柱间说不出话，他看着对面雨中完好无损的斑，只有颤抖，和无言的心悸。</p><p> </p><p>宇智波斑看着他，掂量了一下手里的镰刀：“这便是伊邪那美——你杀不了我，也胜不了我，”他望着柱间仍茫然失语的样子，略带嫌弃地挑剔道：“别随便消沉啊你这家伙。”</p><p> </p><p>柱间双目空茫，泪痕还留在他的脸上，他看着斑，只是摇头。</p><p> </p><p>宇智波斑火了，拖着镰刀和火扇疾步冲向似乎已经完全失去斗志的挚友：“来啊，柱间！和我战斗！你这样可是会被困在幻术中直到死去的！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而斑听到了哐当一声。</p><p> </p><p>柱间这家伙，在他疾刻如同弓矢般的攻击面前，竟然直接扔掉了手上的刀！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他大张双臂，迎向了发丝飞扬如同烈火的宇智波斑，也迎向了他双手中反持着的镰刀与火扇。千手柱间，这个立于忍界巅峰、平定乱世烽火的男人泪流满面，他木然而饱含绝望的眼睛注视着斑，就仿佛弱者于强者面前，哭泣与求饶——</p><p> </p><p>杀死挚友与半身，是人所不能忍的究极之痛，千手柱间不知透支了此后的多少决心，才终于咬牙——了为了村子，他可以下那背后一刀，可以，杀死宇智波斑！</p><p> </p><p>然而报复来得实在太快。</p><p> </p><p>在斑的幻术里，在无限轮回的苦狱中，在伊邪那美的死国里——这究极的痛楚，千手柱间毫无防备之间，就又承受了一次——</p><p> </p><p>他几乎，瞬间就被击溃了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不要再让我的刀穿过你的身体。</p><p> </p><p>不要再让我看见你被血打湿的黑发。</p><p> </p><p>不要再让我触碰你瓢泼的鲜血，和震颤的瞳孔。</p><p> </p><p>也不要——不要再让我看到你死在我面前！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这是始料未及的场面——宇智波斑没料到柱间会直接把刀扔掉——或者他料到了，但这不是他想要的结果。</p><p> </p><p>斑在心里唾弃，无数次痛骂柱间这敏感而柔软的性格。</p><p> </p><p>他一边松开手，脱手了镰刀与火扇——因为即使这是幻术，柱间如果在这里被刺中，现实中也一样会死；一边又生出无边的惆怅和隐忧——若没有自己同他一起，以柱间的温柔，和他委屈求全的外交手腕，又要如何去维系他系于一发间的和平与理想呢？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>宇智波斑的速度极快，脱手的兵刃随着他前冲的势头，在岩石上犁出了深长的沟壑，最终乒乓散乱于地面，而他前冲的姿势却收不住，整个人一头撞入了柱间的怀中。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>柱间接住了他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>两个人滚倒在地，在泥水里翻滚，满身都是泥沙和碎石擦出来的刮痕——直到斑抱着柱间后脑勺，柱间的手垫在斑背上，两位当代忍界的最强者，一起躺倒在泥地里。</p><p> </p><p>千手柱间脸上的泪痕还未干，就又糊上了泥水，他一头顺滑的黑发平日就十分吃灰，顿时被泥污染得不成样子，如同挂了高汤的荞面一样，半黑半黄。</p><p> </p><p>斑和他差不多狼狈，深色的族服几乎滚成了土色，还往下滴水。</p><p> </p><p>千手柱间盯着宇智波斑，倏然间，他的眼眶就红了。</p><p> </p><p>紧接着，柱间铁箍一般的双臂，紧紧抱住了斑肌肉结实的腰背——柱间猛地把头埋进斑的怀里，鼻涕和眼泪全蹭到了他已经脏地不成样子的衣服上。</p><p> </p><p>宇智波斑的脸立马就青了。</p><p> </p><p>他一边用力推拒，试图让柱间的鼻涕眼泪离自己远点，一边又觉得，胸前那泪水滚烫，仿佛透过湿透的外衣，一直渗入他的心里。</p><p> </p><p>然而任斑如何推拒挣扎，哪怕拳打脚踢，柱间都死抱着他不放。</p><p> </p><p>柱间没有抬头，而斑看着他，忽然叹口气，停止了挣扎。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这家伙，到头来，怎么还是一副逊毙了的样子……？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>可是柱间啊，这次我，无论如何，都没办法再和你一起走之后的路了。</p><p> </p><p>-TBC-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 【柱斑】刀枪不入 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【正文】</p><p> </p><p>“行了，柱间！赶紧给我起来！”</p><p> </p><p>伊邪那美里的雨越下越大，根本不见停的趋势，柱间箍着斑，手脚并用，活像缠死巨木的藤蔓，把他死死扣在地上。</p><p> </p><p>之前的河流被峡谷的裂口斩断，只留下潺潺而下的细流，火遁忍术蒸发了大量的地表水，遇冷化作了暴雨，在今晨落下。在持续的暴雨中，河流的水位很快就涨起来，被超人之力强行改变的自然恢复了它狂暴凶险的一面——如果说方才二人还只是在泥地上打滚的话，现在近乎是，泡在涨起来的小溪流里了。</p><p> </p><p>“不要！”</p><p> </p><p>斑越急躁，柱间拒绝得越坚决——他好不容易才抓住自己的挚友，怎么能在这时候松手？</p><p> </p><p>宇智波斑被他纠缠得心头火起，愤怒地起脚踹了他大腿一下：“你这家伙，想被水淹吗？！”</p><p> </p><p>“嘶！”斑下脚没有丝毫收力，还差点蹬到关键部位，柱间痛得倒抽一口凉气，还是坚持道：“我们都是忍者，怎么会被这种程度的水淹到？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“而且，”千手柱间深知他挚友的脾性，眼见着宇智波斑剩下的那一只眼睛又有变红的趋势，哭的那个劲头过去，被誉为忍者之神的男人竟然当场耍起赖来——</p><p> </p><p>“除非斑答应再也不要像刚刚那样，要不然我宁可和斑一起淹死！”</p><p> </p><p>如果没在下雨，宇智波斑一定七窍生烟——他向来最见不得柱间这副自暴自弃破罐破摔的德行——而且这他妈说的是什么话？千手柱间，被水淹死，还是在幻术里？！</p><p> </p><p>亏这家伙能想得出来！</p><p> </p><p>柱间简直就是踩在他的起爆点上，就算泡在水里斑火气也消不下去，当场就黑了脸，骂道：“那你就等着吧！反正这是我的伊邪那美，不管死多少次，都是要重来的！”</p><p> </p><p>这个“死”字一出，柱间的心情顿时复杂起来。</p><p> </p><p>他与斑是多年的挚友，虽然曾经敌对过很长一段时间，战场相搏，皆是拿命厮杀，从未手下留情过，但木叶建成，理想实现后，也曾要好到一起去泡汤坦诚相见的程度——他从未在斑的背后见过一丝的伤痕，只因为强者如斑，从不会把自己的后背暴露给敌人。</p><p> </p><p>彼时他们都已到了末路，招式用尽，查克拉耗竭，甚至连仅有的体力，也只足够支撑最后的决胜一击——这是最后的生死决战，大道之争，既然谁也说服不了谁，既然无法再相互理解，就换做战场上相搏，用拳脚与兵刃决出最后的胜负。</p><p> </p><p>身形交错的刹那间，就足以高手决出胜负——火扇厚钝的边缘击中了他的右臂，忍刀差点脱手，木叶的守护神终于失去了平衡，重重栽倒在泥地里，而他倒下的对面，是站立的宇智波斑。</p><p> </p><p>与柱间右臂相对应的，是斑惯常使镰刀的左手。</p><p> </p><p>他本可以砍下柱间的手臂，然后看自己在血泊里，血尽再无力挣扎，然而不知为何，斑没有选择这样做。</p><p> </p><p>他放弃这样战机的原因柱间至今不知，反而是千手柱间自己，在一个趔趄歪倒在水中的瞬间，便下定了最后的决心——木叶曾经是他和斑共同的理想，哪怕现在的斑已经不再将这个村子视作理想，新生的木叶隐村，也依然是自己的理想与大家和平期望的结晶。</p><p> </p><p>他要保护木叶，保护，属于他的村子。</p><p> </p><p>哪怕要为此杀掉自己唯一的挚友。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“一对一，必逃之；二对一，掏后心。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>曾经与宇智波一族无限的对立，掏后心的对敌的策略早已深深地刻在身为族长的千手柱间脑中，意念一动之间，他就已经站在了斑的背后，手中的刀刃送出，切进了斑的滚烫的血肉与收缩的心房。</p><p> </p><p>那一刀太快了，快到背后敏感的斑，在刀穿进后背时，甚至毫无所觉——而柱间知道，这便是自己得手了——那是斑的弱点，只对他而言的弱点。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>是斑曾经给予过的信任。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>水上涨很快，两个人从滚倒变成漂浮，从漂浮恢复直立，很快就只剩一个脑袋在水面上了。斑的长发在泥浊的水流里浮起来，水草一样浓密摇摆，和柱间的一头黑发纠缠在一起，不分你我。</p><p> </p><p>查克拉耗尽，求生的本能让两人踩着水，好险在湍急的水流中把头伸出水面——柱间这回倒是舍得松开了，只可惜从上次南贺川比赛游泳之后，便多年未再这么下过水，再加上查克拉耗尽左臂的伤势愈合不了，即使手脚并用，还是几经沉浮，灌了满嘴的沙子。</p><p> </p><p>从斑宣布这是伊邪那美之后，柱间便一直在试图寻找到，传说伊邪那美中，使人混淆现实虚拟的那一个时间点，然而他也并不敢太轻举妄动——斑迎向刀刃的时候太干脆，干脆到仿佛那刀刃不是第一次刺进胸膛，他也丝毫不在意自己的生死。</p><p> </p><p>如果方才的事情再发生一次，不用斑动手，他自己都会疯的</p><p> </p><p>如果这件事已经发生了很多次，那么自己应当有记忆才是。</p><p> </p><p>可除了大战终了时，将利刃捅入斑的后心，以及两次回溯时，斑舔过唇角的舌尖，他竟然找不到这循环的第三个点。</p><p> </p><p>千手柱间有种不好的预感——他觉得自己，一定是错过了什么。</p><p> </p><p>在这样的疑虑中，柱间划着水，面上苦哈哈，一边抽出空去观察旁边的斑。</p><p> </p><p>波涛的翻涌下，斑一头浓密的发丝凌乱，湿透的额发贴在脑门上，分开的空隙中露出了空茫的右眼，已经蒙上了一层晦暗的白翳。柱间查克拉耗尽，斑亦没有余力再维持写轮眼，他左眼是深沉的黑，一手扯着行动迟缓的柱间躲避障碍物，那双平时精心保护的眼睛，眼白被沙子磨的通红。</p><p> </p><p>儿时那个意气风发的少年在斑的身上重叠，而如今物是人非，斑失去了那么多，自己也早不再是之前是样子，千手柱间心头一痛，眼眶就要发酸。</p><p> </p><p>柱间和斑都是自微末崛起的强者，一路上遇到过无数险境，却从未想过有一天，自己还要如同普通人一般，在滔滔洪水的浊浪中挣扎。他们顺着水，一路向下游漂流，三日的大战波及了大片的区域，在幻术世界中也没有回复，森林与山脉的被尽数荡平，只留下无数横尸乱起的植物根系和暗突岩石，在水底埋下了无数的陷阱和绊索。</p><p> </p><p>柱间左臂之前受伤，还不大能使得上力，间或被浮木或者树根拦下，沉下去咕咚喝几口掺满沙子的水，他呸呸几声，对着和他一样游得狼狈的斑抱怨道：“斑，这是你的幻术，你就不能让雨小一点吗？”</p><p> </p><p>斑听着他得寸进尺，气就不打一处来，当下冷漠道：“不能。”</p><p> </p><p>这幻境虽然是斑施展的伊邪那美，但真正被幻境所操控的却不只是柱间，因此在下雨这等事上，即便是宇智波斑，也是无能为力的。</p><p> </p><p>柱间听了他的答案，郁闷点头，下半边脸埋在水里，吐了一串消沉的泡泡出来。</p><p> </p><p>紧接着一个浪头掀起来，宇智波斑只感觉手上一沉，柱间被他握住的光裸的左臂在他手里一滑，顿时脱手而出，消失在泥沙与洪流中，斑急忙回头去找，却一直没看见柱间冒头。</p><p> </p><p>千手柱间，这样的男人，真的会就这样消失在区区洪水里吗？</p><p> </p><p>斑强行提取了出最后的查克拉，手一撑，纵身翻上水面，失去了一边视野让世界在他眼中变得扁平，焦急中他放眼望去，泥沙色的水泊广大如湖，在这片被两人近乎荡平的大地上，竟分不出哪里是水哪里是地，天地阴沉，竟然遍寻不到柱间的影子。</p><p> </p><p>他左手的手套早已脱去，手指在冰冷的水中僵硬。</p><p> </p><p>宇智波斑一般告诉自己不可能，一边又近乎下意识地，从忍具包里抽出来一把苦无。</p><p> </p><p>心跳仿佛被无限放大，在耳边隆隆作响，宇智波斑读着秒，他一边环顾四周，一边将握住苦无的右手举到了胸口的高度。</p><p> </p><p>一只布满使用忍具的刀茧的大手从水下伸出，牢牢扣住了他的手腕，柱间自他身前破水而出，一扭身，将斑持着苦无的手肘从他身前别开。</p><p> </p><p>浑浊的泥水从他的头发上，眉毛上，鼻子上眼睛上流下来，而柱间视而不见，他面色严肃，盯死了宇智波斑。</p><p> </p><p>“斑，你刚才，是打算对自己做什么？”</p><p> </p><p>斑松开手指，苦无从他戴着黑色鹿皮手套的指间，“噗通”坠入水中。</p><p> </p><p>“……哼。”</p><p> </p><p>柱间这家伙，竟然又故意诈他的吗。</p><p> </p><p>宇智波斑沉默片刻，他短促地冷笑一声。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-TBC-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 【柱斑】刀枪不入 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>千手柱间动作奇快，苦无落水溅起的水花还未落下，他就一把抓住了斑的右手，把手指强行扣入他半张的指间。</p><p> </p><p>这样十指相扣的方式颇有些微妙，斑似乎被激怒了，挥起一拳就像柱间脸上甩来。</p><p> </p><p>千手柱间偏头，以毫厘之差让过他迅疾的攻势，拳风在他脸上擦出一道血痕，柱间顺势抬起右臂，架住斑挥来的左拳，竟一把握住了他骨节分明的手腕——尺骨错位和细微的开裂声在掌心里难以忽视，仙法的猎猎纹路一瞬间爬上脸颊，柱间大喝一声：“树界降临！”</p><p> </p><p>斑的眼睛睁大了，原来片刻之间，柱间的查克拉竟已恢复了！</p><p> </p><p>树界降临的话音未落，刹那间，一座树岛就自这洪流沧海上拔地而起——无数藤蔓破水而出，虬结扭曲，盘错交织，迅速结成一张藤网，撑开在泥淖满塞的水面之上，紧接着，木质的部分自藤网中凭空生长，两人的视野也随之迅速拔起，顷刻就站在了遮天蔽日的林中。</p><p> </p><p>柱间以前从未这样发动过忍术——他还维持着双手制住斑的姿势，忍术发动时从他身上抽走了庞大的查克拉，竟与斑连成了一个闭环，也同时抽走了斑身上所剩无几的查克拉。</p><p> </p><p>宇智波斑一个踉跄，几乎一头栽倒在柱间怀里，而千手柱间，这位宇智波斑一生的挚友与敌手，他毫不迟疑，就着斑软倒下去的姿势弯下腰，一手揽过他的肩膀，另一手近乎熟练穿过他的膝窝，半息间就将他整个人打横抱起。</p><p> </p><p>宇智波斑失了一只眼睛，又流失了大量的查克拉，头晕眼花，等反应过来的时候，已经被柱间抱着在树海的枝干间飞奔了。</p><p> </p><p>“柱间！你这家伙！做什么！快把我放下来！”</p><p> </p><p>这样的姿势……</p><p> </p><p>他从能上战场，被一族视作战力以来，便再未被这样轻忽地对待过，何况柱间还是与他心意相通的挚友——</p><p> </p><p>宇智波斑本来心里就有火，瞬间火又旺了三层，他一拳夯上柱间胸口，捶得忍者之神也是一阵咳嗽。</p><p> </p><p>柱间一边咳嗽一边叫道：“哎呀斑你不要乱动，要掉下去啦！”</p><p> </p><p>斑的脸彻底黑了：“我叫你，把我放下！”</p><p> </p><p>柱间在一根大枝丫处停下脚步，浊流与洪水都踩在脚下的森林里，参天的枝杈遮蔽了天幕，三日的决战也好像被人忘却，抛之脑后，只剩下沙沙的雨声，隐在周围的层林里。</p><p> </p><p>宇智波斑的脚终于挨到了地，柱间却仍搂着他的腰，没有放开在他怀里挣扎着扭动的斑。</p><p> </p><p>在以修罗之名著称的斑即将彻底翻脸的怒火中，一向以好脾气著称的千手柱间揽死了他的腰，忽然爽朗一笑，说：“斑为什么要离开我们的村子呢？”</p><p> </p><p>宇智波斑未料到他这突然一问，下意识忪怔：“什么？”</p><p> </p><p>紧接着，被柱间紧紧搂住的腰部就传来一阵刺痛，一息间就蔓延全身，锁住了他全身的查克拉经脉——柱间在他腰间的手臂瞬间木质化，变作一圈质朴的圆环，圈在他的腰间——而木遁从圆环上生出无限的根系，细弱但坚韧，穿透布料，钻进他腰间的血肉里，瞬间便沿着查克拉运行的轨迹，攀遍了他全身的经脉！</p><p> </p><p>斑闷哼一声，下意识看向柱间——他有些不可置信，又满心了然。</p><p> </p><p>是的了，如果有能将他活着带回木叶的机会，柱间又怎会放过呢？</p><p> </p><p>千手柱间笑着，仿佛对自己做下了什么可怖之事毫无察觉，他抓住斑一边肩膀，防止他因为脱力从树上掉下去，又一边对自己袭击了村子、还同自己刀剑相向的挚友说：“斑真是太狡猾了，虽然我暂时还猜不到你的想法——不过既然是我先抓到你的，这下斑就没办法离开了吧。”</p><p> </p><p>宇智波斑笑了，他感受着木遁的根系扎满全身的痛楚，愈发觉得面前这个温和笑着的男人的可悲。</p><p> </p><p>他为自己的这种情绪感到不可思议——什么时候，千手柱间，竟然能和可悲出现在一个句子里了？</p><p> </p><p>他于是摇头，对柱间道：“柱间，你忘了这是我伊邪那美的幻境吗？如果你认为这样就能留下我的话，就大错特错了。”</p><p> </p><p>柱间于是点头：“啊，我知道啊。”</p><p> </p><p>他注视着斑，以那种多年以来在战场的血与火中要求结盟时的坦荡与赤诚，柱间道：“斑，如果在幻术中我都无法留住你，那么回到现实，我也一样说服不了你。”</p><p> </p><p>“……好吧。”</p><p> </p><p>宇智波斑勾唇，心说倒是如此。</p><p> </p><p>他于是也不再计较身体里扎根生长的根系了，反而耐下性子，问：“那么你这么执着留下我，是想要我做什么呢，柱间？”</p><p> </p><p>柱间大笑，揽上他的肩膀，仿佛他们之间从未有过分歧，也从未发生过那一场战斗，前方的枝丫仿佛有了生命，次第散开，露出粗壮树干上的一座小屋。</p><p> </p><p>“我们都好久没见了，总得好好谈谈吧？”</p><p> </p><p>稀疏的树枝层层叠叠，延伸铺展在他们脚下，交织出一条通往小屋的通道来，隐隐有阳光从枝叶的缝隙中透出，在水珠的折射下透出出金色的光芒。</p><p> </p><p>外面竟然是放晴了。</p><p> </p><p>柱间于是，拉住斑的手腕，拽着他面露不情愿的友人，钻进枝叶和藤蔓搭出的通道，向小屋的方向地跑去。</p><p> </p><p>他语气快活：“来嘛，斑，淋了那么多雨真的很难受，我们都好久没一起泡汤了！”</p><p> </p><p>斑被牵着，深一脚浅一脚地跟上去——他对这样的柱间向来无可奈何。</p><p> </p><p>身体里扎根的木遁在吸收他的查克拉，仿佛也一同在吸他的血。</p><p> </p><p>宇智波斑微微眩晕，他望着眼前如同梦境一般，充满金色与光明的幻景，嘲讽地笑了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>柱间，你的眼里，当真就看不到黑暗吗？</p><p> </p><p>-TBC-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 【柱斑】刀枪不入 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【正文】</p><p> </p><p>柱间推开小屋的门，这屋里光秃秃，没有榻榻米也没有窗，只有柱间木遁形成的地板桌台，和一盏孤独的烛火。</p><p> </p><p>斑沉默着站在门口，似乎迟迟不愿步入这充满柱间气息的领域。</p><p> </p><p>千手柱间手里还攥着他的手腕，他拉着斑到桌前坐下，柱间衣甲破碎，斑的铠甲更是，早早就在激烈的战斗中解体了，只剩下他身上深蓝色的族服，浸满了水。</p><p> </p><p>脱掉了火影袍，村子领袖的那种决心与意志似乎从千手柱间身上消失了——他注视着灯下面无表情的斑，摇动的火光在他的轮廓上打上深邃的阴影，显得莫名有些阴郁。</p><p> </p><p>柱间虚着眼睛，在桌子下踢了踢斑的脚，消沉道：“斑，你之前走得太匆忙了，你在离开村子的前一晚对我说的那些话，我真的想了好久，可还没等我想明白，你就带着九尾回来了——”</p><p> </p><p>他的挚友说话的时候，宇智波一瞬不转地看着他。</p><p> </p><p>柱间的脸上的擦伤已经痊愈了，只留下一道干涸的血痕——失明的时间久了，斑的右眼已经蒙上一层白翳，柱间失落的眉眼落在他眼中——原来说出过让他将村里的大家当成兄弟保护的柱间，也是试图理解过他的。</p><p> </p><p>斑突然觉得胸口有些发堵。</p><p> </p><p>他黑沉的左眼里，闪过一丝说不清的情绪。</p><p> </p><p>但那情绪转瞬即逝，柱间看到了，却没能抓住那到底是什么。</p><p> </p><p>可他总会知道的。</p><p> </p><p>于是柱间接着问：“斑，你之前说的森罗万象到底是什么意思？”</p><p> </p><p>听到森罗万象几个字，斑眼中流过一丝淡淡的嘲讽。</p><p> </p><p>他沉默了一会，仿佛在酝酿该如何说出宿命对他和柱间开下的玩笑。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>凝望深渊者，必被深渊吞噬。</p><p> </p><p>追求虚无者，必被虚无嘲讽。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>斑在阴影里摇摇头，他轻声道：“不存在了，柱间。”</p><p> </p><p>他迎着柱间疑惑的目光自嘲一笑：“已经，没有什么森罗万象了。”</p><p> </p><p>似乎从小时候分别以后，每次见到斑，他们不是战场上狂热起舞，就是在阵前激烈挑衅——而从泉奈去后，斑就总是郁郁寡欢，而斑说的话，也愈加晦涩不明了。</p><p> </p><p>柱间苦着脸：“可是你总得告诉我发生了什么吧，斑？”</p><p> </p><p>宇智波斑也不掩饰，他直截了当道：“无限月读是个骗局，目的是为了复活忍者的始祖辉夜姬——辉夜当年被两个儿子封印在月亮上，轮回眼开启无限月读之后，便会解开封印，将辉夜姬再次释放出来。”</p><p> </p><p>关于森罗万象、无限月读，这样的词汇柱间本来陌生，可在斑离开的时日里，他思索了无数遍，早已了然于心了——可是轮回眼？无限月读和这双传说中的仙人眼，又有什么关系呢？</p><p> </p><p>于是柱间问：“斑，石碑上说的孕得森罗万象，是不是就是开启轮回眼的条件？”</p><p> </p><p>宇智波斑点点头：“宇智波和千手，都是六道仙人的后裔，分别具有阴阳之力，阴之力灌注于眼，成就宇智波一族的永恒瞳术，阳之力作用肉体，在你身上，就是木遁的血继和能够瞬间创造再生的仙法。”</p><p> </p><p>“我本想着只要得到属于你的阳之力，融合阴阳之力，就能够达到轮回眼开眼的条件，在无限月读中创造出森罗万象。”</p><p> </p><p>“可后来我才知道，宇智波一族流传的石碑被人篡改过——这一切，都是辉夜的第三子，名为黑绝的生物的阴谋，目的是为了复活他的母亲辉夜。”</p><p> </p><p>千手柱间震惊地看着他的挚友：“所以说，斑——”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“——这就是你在战斗中咬了我一口的原因？！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>宇智波斑拍桌大怒：“柱间！你这家伙！到底会不会找重点！”</p><p> </p><p>柱间咧嘴大笑：“哈哈哈哈开个玩笑嘛，斑你别动怒啊——再说了，你就说是不是嘛？”</p><p> </p><p>这答案除了是，难道还能有第二个字不成？！</p><p> </p><p>讨打！</p><p> </p><p>饶是习惯了千手柱间哪壶不开提哪壶的宇智波斑，也忍不住隔着桌子，狠狠踹了柱间一脚，被踢翻在地的忍者之神摆手告饶道：“哈哈哈哈我错了，我错了斑！别生气嘛！”</p><p> </p><p>谢谢了，有气到。</p><p> </p><p>柱间陪着笑安抚了好半天，宇智波斑好大地哼了一声，才终于又坐回去。</p><p> </p><p>好不容易安抚下炸毛的挚友，正事却不能不谈，伊邪那美素来有让人悔改和顿悟之称，柱间面色一变，终于又回到了那副可以去参加五影大会的整肃，他正色道：“那么斑，你把我拉进伊邪那美，是想让我明白什么呢？”</p><p> </p><p>斑看着柱间，有瞬间的难言——他该说些什么呢？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>——是告诉柱间自己杀过他一次，然后发现了黑绝的阴谋？</p><p> </p><p>——还是自己其实早已死去，死在柱间背刺的那一刀之下了呢？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>斑看着柱间，终究说：“我的梦想，已经破灭了——但是，你的梦想还会持续下去。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“柱间，我想让你看见，那条可以走得更远的路啊。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-TBC-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 【柱斑】刀枪不入 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【正文】</p><p> </p><p>斑的目光深沉，仿佛看到了极遥远的未来，而柱间望向他眼中，只看到了他黑沉瞳孔中，彻骨的洞见，和些微的温和。</p><p> </p><p>那是残存的深情——是斑同他分道扬镳之后，留给他最后的温柔。</p><p> </p><p>柱间喃喃道：“更远的路……是怎样的？”</p><p> </p><p>木遁的根系扎在身体经脉里，抽走产生的每一点查克拉，引发起一阵阵空虚的痛，斑后脖颈里全是冷汗。</p><p> </p><p>从无处起的风，摇曳着唯一一盏灯烛，他注视着柱间，晕黄的烛火给他鲜明的轮廓刷上一层暖色，连带着这冰冷的小屋，也多了几分色彩。</p><p> </p><p>柱间怔怔看着斑，心神动摇。</p><p> </p><p>迎着柱间眼里晃动的光，斑盯住他的眼睛，认真问他：“柱间，直到现在，你还觉得人与人之间是可相互理解的吗？”</p><p> </p><p>柱间有些不明所以，但还是点头。</p><p> </p><p>斑摇摇头，挑眉笑道：“柱间，你还是这么天真啊——这世间的人与人，注定是不可相互理解的。”</p><p> </p><p>他经年皱着的眉头被笑意舒展，眉目间满是独属于宇智波斑的自负与自得，柱间虽不认同他的结论，但许久未见到斑这般笑过，他一时竟看呆了。</p><p> </p><p>斑转而又问他：“柱间，你可知道何谓森罗万象？”</p><p> </p><p>柱间知道的模模糊糊，于是不确定地问：“是指，月之眼中的世界吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“是也不是。”</p><p> </p><p>宇智波斑凝望着千手柱间，自己的半身和唯一的对手，他淡淡道：“柱间，我们所在的这个世界，就是地狱。”</p><p> </p><p>从失去最后的弟弟之后，斑的情绪就总是不高，会上提出的建议，也多以反对为主，是以扉间时常讽刺，说斑就是存心来找茬的——可世界即地狱，这看法未免太过消极，柱间不由担忧而又不解地问：“此话何解呢？”</p><p> </p><p>宇智波斑直白道：“人都是有执念的生物，若心中有爱，失去爱便会生出恨来——这牺牲与复仇的循环，即是忍界过去几百年间所经历的。”</p><p> </p><p>“不错，”柱间点头，表示赞同：“所以我们才建立了木叶，保护想保护的人。”</p><p> </p><p>斑摇头：“不，柱间，那是你的村子——你也这么告诉我的。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>——我要守护我们的……不，是我的村子。</p><p> </p><p>——无论发生什么，我现在仍坚信着只要保护好村子，就能守护百姓，忍者，和孩子。</p><p> </p><p>——不管对方是谁，不管是朋友，兄弟，甚至是我的孩子，只要危害到村子的安危，我都不会饶恕！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>刺出那一刀之后，自己所说的话，言犹在耳。</p><p> </p><p>这确实是自己的决心，甚至至今未改。</p><p> </p><p>斑没有嘲讽的意思，而柱间却无话可说，他点点头，沉默以对。</p><p> </p><p>斑道：“这就是问题所在了。”</p><p> </p><p>“泉奈还在世的时候，曾经极力反对我与你结盟——他曾劝诫我，能为大义放下仇恨者，迟早也会抛却爱。”</p><p> </p><p>斑再次勾唇，面前的柱间衣甲半碎，形容狼狈，他看着被奉为忍者之神的强者，却似乎是对着自己，嘲讽地一笑：“柱间，你是能为了大义抛却自身之人，在你新建成的村子里，不乏有自愿为村子牺牲之人，也有成为爱之祭品的人——你要怎么保证，这样的爱，不生出新的恨呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“是有这样的可能没错，斑，”柱间道：“可是我总不能因此，禁止人们去爱啊！”</p><p> </p><p>斑于是点点头，又说：“柱间，你说过要建一个村子，将孩子们保护起来，让他们能安全长到能喝酒的年纪，不必小小年纪就命丧战场——可到了能喝酒的年纪，亦成为忍者的他们，在战场上厮杀，不也是要死的吗？”</p><p> </p><p>千手柱间摇头，道：“不是这样的，斑，若论生老病死，人总是要死的——如果你这样论起来，生而夭折的婴儿，与寿终正寝的老人，又有什么区别呢？”</p><p> </p><p>宇智波斑不答，他反问：“你以为忍者是什么？”</p><p> </p><p>柱间终于沉默了——那一刀下去，斑黏腻而滚烫的鲜血，好像还浸在他刀柄的柄卷上，透过层叠的刀绳，直渗入他的血肉和手心。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>往者不可谏，来者犹可追。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>柱间从未痛苦却鲜明地发觉，原来早在刺下去的那一刻，他就已经做好了为了守护新生的现在，而卧薪尝胆的准备。</p><p> </p><p>千手柱间最终答道：“所谓忍者，即是为了实现自己的目标，可以隐忍一切痛苦之人。”</p><p> </p><p>对于柱间的这个答案，斑似乎很是了然，他哼笑一声，继续问：“那这样，便是对的吗，柱间？”</p><p> </p><p>一股无名之火忽然自胸中升起，千手柱间冷冷反问：“那么你以何为对呢，斑？！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>宇智波斑干脆答：“在于能够不必成为忍者的选择！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他的声音笃定，还带着些干涸后的沙哑——可这是多么出乎预料的回答，柱间的瞳孔瞬间缩紧了。</p><p> </p><p>而在千手柱间紧缩的瞳孔的倒影中，宇智波斑，这木叶的背叛之人，和平同秩序的破坏者与忍者规则的异见者，到这一刻，终于肯将心中的蓝图，在唯一能理解他的人面前掀开一角了——</p><p> </p><p>宇智波斑长笑一声，道：“柱间，你也看到了罢——这世界上，有爱必有恨，就如同有光必有影，有赢家必有输家——爱恨输赢，是这一切轮回与因果的根源，而忍者何以争斗不休，正是因为这世界给我们的命运！”</p><p> </p><p>“柱间，你将木叶视作你理想的化身，视作平定纷争之媒介，守护和平之利器，现在的天下看似太平，可这和平，都只建立在木叶还是最强忍村，你我还站在忍界巅峰的威名上——可你有没有想过，若有一天你离开人世，这虚假的和平，在那些伪善的家伙面前，还能维持多久？”</p><p> </p><p>斑这番话给了柱间极大的震动，可柱间还是坚持道：“可是，斑，人的生命是有限的，我们只能去担心我们还活着的时候的事，所以很多事情才要托付给下一代人——我们的前人不也是这么做的吗？”</p><p> </p><p>斑却摇摇头：“由不得你了柱间。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“既然我无法斩断这世间的因果，守护和平的梦想，便要你替我走下去了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小屋里一时极静，那一盏幽幽的烛火摇曳着，就如同柱间的心火，动摇闪烁，终究熄了。</p><p> </p><p>在黑暗中，柱间攥住了斑的手。</p><p> </p><p>斑的手冰凉，柱间全身都在发抖。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“斑，这便是你，不愿意在幻术中杀死我的原因吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>柱间的声音平静，似乎尚能克制着了然于胸的痛与绝望。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他长长地吸一口气，问：“斑，是我杀死了你，对吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-TBC-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 【柱斑】刀枪不入 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“斑，是我杀死了你，对吗？”</p><p> </p><p>这问题的答案不言而喻，痛彻心扉。</p><p>至此时，仿佛一切的痛苦沉渣泛起，往昔幕幕真实返上，暴雨冰凉，鲜血滚烫，斑最后的劝诫言犹在耳，而手中的刀刃，那样真实，乃至立时哀悔，也为时已晚。</p><p>柱间的声音自黑暗中传来，那声音绝望，惶恐，仿佛秋日寂死之蝴蝶——竟如同那般脆弱的东西。</p><p>他像是溺水之人，不顾一切地，拽紧了自己抓住的最后一根稻草。</p><p>斑的手骨在他温暖的掌心中，被握得发痛。</p><p>他下意识挣了一下，没有挣开，反而让柱间抓得更紧了。</p><p>不同于被利刃洞穿的尖锐剧痛，一阵迟钝的痛意击中了斑收缩的心房，仿佛钝刀剜肉，竟让他呼吸都困难——他从未见过这样的柱间，而千手柱间，他既下定了决心，也就不该是这个样子——</p><p>在斑还未及有所反应时，柱间已经起身——他一步跨到斑的身侧，伸出双臂，拥住了他的脖子和潮湿的肩头。</p><p>柱间俯下身，埋头找向他的颈间，他大声呜咽着，滚烫的泪，再次渗过斑半干的衣裳，触碰到了他的肩头。</p><p> </p><p>柱间这爱哭鬼，竟然是又哭了。</p><p> </p><p>斑这回倒没来得及嫌弃他的眼泪鼻涕，素有忍界修罗之称的男人叹口气——这问题答案早已定论，任他宇智波斑向来雄辩，也无话可说。</p><p>于是斑不答，他抬起手，安抚地环过柱间在哭泣中颤抖的肩膀与颈项，转而提起另一件事情：“柱间，你还记得我之前同你说过的话吗？”</p><p>宇智波斑开口，语调平淡“我说过，我们两个扯平了。”</p><p>那不是他手中的利刃第一次刺进斑的胸膛——斑松开手中刀剑撞上来的刹那，他呼吸都停止了。</p><p>柱间在哽咽中搂紧了挚友肩头，这扯平指的是什么，他在模糊间，忽然若有所感了。</p><p>千手柱间略直起身子，戚惶自他胸中难以挥去，纵使猜到了真相，他也难以责难半句。</p><p>柱间迟疑道：“……斑，你什么意思？”</p><p>黑发的宇智波，他桀骜的发丝半干后，再次蓬松地炸开来，黏在柱间哭湿面颊上，显得有些蠢，也有些刺刺的痒。</p><p>斑的手自他肩上落下来，环抱负于胸前。</p><p>千手柱间，这个身处忍界巅峰却天真依旧的男人，他曾问过这是不是宇智波斑不杀他的理由——他埋首在宇智波斑颈间，气息呼在他领口里，离那样近，而方才斑环着他轻轻拍抚时，他冰凉的手指就缠绕在柱间半干的、发涩的黑发中——离他的脖颈的要害之处，也不过是咫尺之间。</p><p> </p><p>是。</p><p>是也不是。</p><p> </p><p>宇智波斑从不是甘愿居于幕后的人，如果有一丝一毫的可能，他绝不会，将自己的道路，托付给另一人追寻。</p><p>可及至此时，他已献祭了右眼——为了复活已死之人的那百万分之一的可能，而他的左眼中，只留下了伊邪那美的种子。</p><p>生命自伤口中流逝，意识随心跳停止——除了施展这最后伊邪那美，他真的还有别的选择吗？<br/>
也是有过的。</p><p>——那只不过是放弃任何术的束缚，彻底响应亡灵呼唤，重归黄泉怀抱，罢了。</p><p>而直到那一刻，斑口中苦涩，因为他才在口中的血腥中发现，这一眼望不穿的未来和浓墨一样的黑暗里，竟然也是有他眷恋的东西的。</p><p>可那注定不会是我的木叶，柱间啊……</p><p>“别再天真了柱间。”</p><p>斑双手抱臂，他的声音听起来，甚至同临战时一样，冷酷无情。</p><p> </p><p>“因为早在这之前，我就已经杀过你一次了。”</p><p> </p><p>木屋中一时寂静，斑不再言语，仿佛早就猜中柱间对他背叛的裁决。</p><p>这未开窗的屋中，门外透进的一点天光终于沉暗下去，不知是天色将暗，还是浓密的树荫，终于遮天蔽日，封锁了最后的日光，可抵在他肩膀上的身体只是僵硬了一瞬，随即柱间大笑起来——他声音中充溢着令人震惊的愉悦，他额头抵在斑的肩膀上，连带着斑的胸腔和耳膜，都好像一同嗡嗡抖动起来。</p><p>宇智波斑始料未及时，柱间抬手，一把捧住了他的脸，忍者之神近乎蛮横的力度加在肩上，将斑差点拽了个趔趄，紧接着柱间低头，吻住了斑暴躁中微张的嘴，那样急切，几乎是立马磕破了斑削薄却柔软的唇。</p><p>淡淡的血腥味溢出来，蔓延在两人相接的口腔。</p><p>柱间与他唇舌搅动，查克拉奔流，连带着扎根在斑身体中的根系也瞬间鼓动，于他经脉中肆意舒展，毫不留情地碾压，榨走每一滴积攒下来的查克拉。</p><p>经脉再次被抽空的痛感攫住了他，在这空虚的痛楚中，斑产生了一种微妙的错觉——他体内积攒出一种轻微的刺痒和脱力感，让他忍不住，攀上了柱间的脖颈，扣紧了手指。</p><p>柱间毫不客气，他将舌头探进斑的口中，如同放纵的匪徒，在攻占的城池中肆意劫掠，又仿佛干渴到将死于途的旅人，从搜刮走他口腔中每一点湿润的涎液。</p><p>像野火在烧，柱间舌尖翻卷，找到了斑口腔中一处火遁烫出来的燎泡，他灵巧的舌尖戏谑，绕着圈试探，把玩内壁上那一处凸起且流动的柔软，忽然猛一用力，挤破了那满是积液的燎泡。<br/>
微凉的咸液迸溅，接着被略带粗糙的舌苔在破口处连扫了几圈，这微小的刺痛，仿佛大坝决堤前的最后一滴水，积累在身体里的刺痛被推至临界点，斑禁不住浑身颤抖——他再也忍不住，一把推开了柱间，拉开了距离。</p><p> </p><p>两人略带粗重的喘息声，在光线黯淡的的木屋中回响，几乎瞬间，就充斥了这不大的空间。</p><p>这紧绷的沉默中，柱间抬手背，蹭了一下被斑咬出血的嘴角。</p><p>他笑了一声，道：“……和斑接吻，感觉好棒。”</p><p>这感觉确实说不上不好。</p><p>宇智波斑沉默了，他的沉默被柱间当成了默认。</p><p>柱间拉着斑起了身，他抓住斑的手腕，将他被抽取查克拉后再次些微脱力的身体箍在怀里，引向一边不知何时出现的榻榻米上。</p><p> </p><p>“斑，我们来做吧。”</p><p> </p><p>斑的瞳孔震动，震动到忘记了被忽然挑衅的愤怒，也忘记了忽然被挚友亲吻的无措和羞耻，迎着斑的眼神，门缝中透出的昏光中千手柱间看着他，故意做了个带点猥琐的怪表情——</p><p> </p><p>柱间促狭一笑：“哈，细胞融合的话……要是能用这样的方式获得我的力量，你是不是早就愿意这么做了？”</p><p> </p><p>-TBC-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 【柱斑】刀枪不入 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>新的一天，在黑暗中来了。</p><p>这本是奇怪的事——伊邪那美的幻术中不辨岁月，可身为术者的斑就是有一种莫名的感觉。<br/>
新的一天，已经来了。</p><p>柱间拥着他，倒在榻榻米上，雪白柔软的床榻上。</p><p>忍者的眼睛经受过大量训练，只要有一丝光线，在黑暗中也能视物——柱间骑跨在他腰上，他长发垂下来，双手撑在斑耳际的被褥上，眼不错珠地望着他。</p><p>柱间目光灼灼，那视线钉在他皮肤上，毫无遮掩，一路从他额头上，到眉眼间，划过鼻梁和破皮微肿的嘴唇，流向了他修长的颈间，和掩在族服宽大衣领里的锁骨。</p><p>那视线太露骨，斑仿佛被烫到一般，有些无措地偏过头去：“——看什么看？”</p><p>柱间毫不掩饰地赞叹道：“斑真好看啊。”</p><p>宇智波斑的耳尖微微有些发烫，掩在他浓密的黑发中看不见，刚才亲吻的余波还在他身体里回荡，斑掩饰性地轻咳一声：“不要说这么肉麻的话。”</p><p>柱间又接着夸道：“真可爱呢……”</p><p>还未及斑反驳，他俯下身去，在宇智波斑已经失去光明的右眼上，轻轻落下一个吻。</p><p>眼皮上有些湿润——宇智波斑定住了。</p><p>眼睛这样脆弱的部位被人吻着，让身为宇智波最强战力，以瞳术著称的斑，连脊背都轻轻颤抖——战或逃的冲突在身体里酝酿，而抓住他的却是他的挚友、毕生的知己，和唯一信任的人。</p><p>斑没来由感到安全。</p><p>木质的圆环还箍在他的腰上，即使床褥柔软，也硌得斑腰间生疼，那是柱间木遁所化，根系至今还深深扎在他身体里，为了限制他行动所设，几乎抽走了他全部的查克拉。</p><p> </p><p>然而这却也，未尝不是一种好事——至少他不必，再逼迫柱间了。</p><p> </p><p>和男人做这等事，两人都是第一次，柱间跨在他身上，胯下已经硬了，隔着衣服，顶在他肚皮上，斑身上也热起来，遂有些不耐。他伸手拽拽柱间身上残甲的抽绳，一下没拽开，心情不是很爽，低沉道：“脱了，快点。”</p><p>柱间委委屈屈，从他身上翻下去——战甲作战时是防护，此时却成了碍事的屏障，他一身大铠名家打造，精铁与鞣皮锁札相连，左侧袖铠损毁时，腰側束扎的抽绳也跟着一起被搅乱了，在动作间乱作一团，斑刚才用力一拽，更是拧成了一个固若金汤的死结。</p><p>忍者之神不满怨道：“斑——！”</p><p>抽绳绳结在腋下，他自己胳膊别着解不开，于是回头去找斑，要他为这一团乱麻负责，却不料回身时，斑已经将族服上衣脱了——他赤裸着上身，腰间一圈都是针眼一样的伤口，血从他带点苍白的皮肤里流下来，濡湿了他忍装的深蓝色布裤。</p><p>之前腰间的圆环被他一手扣住，生生掰断成两截，牛毛细丝般的根系扎在他身体里，也连在木遁所化的圆环上，被他一起从腰上扯下来，扔在一边，浅色的榻榻米上沾了一圈血。</p><p>“斑，我……”</p><p>柱间想说点什么，但又说不出口，不禁心生愧疚，只好丧气道：“对不起……”</p><p>宇智波斑没理睬他的消沉，他一勾手把柱间拉过来，忍具袋里抽出一把匕首，三下五除二就解除了他的武装。</p><p>对上柱间消沉和躲闪的的眼睛，斑戴着手套的那只手在腰间随意抹了一把，擦去一些血痕，他一把把柱间推坐在床褥上，俯身骑跨上去：“不是说要做吗？”</p><p>“那就来吧，柱间。”</p><p>柱间僵硬了片刻，他一时间反应不能——斑速度怎么那么快，不知道什么时候，竟连裤子都已经褪干净了——挚友火热的大腿和结实的臀部挤压在自己的重点部位，柱间的小伙伴几乎立马就有了反应，摇旗呐喊，以示尊敬。</p><p>这样的僵硬中，斑还不耐烦地夹了下他腰側，催促道：“动啊柱间。”</p><p>柱间再忍不了，他一把拉住斑的手臂，扭身用力，把他掀翻在床榻上。两人位置反转，柱间带茧的掌心抚上了斑还在出血的腰腹，他怜惜地用手摩擦着，不由俯下身子去，舔吻那些曾经木遁扎根的小孔——斑的腹肌抽紧了，粗糙和舌苔扫过细密的伤口，唾液浸润和柱间有意释放出的医疗查克拉，都让他感觉到身体一阵战栗，头皮发麻——</p><p>过去这些年，还从未有人，以这样绝对掌控者的姿态，将唇舌置于他要害的腹地！</p><p>柱间舔干净斑小腹上的血，那灵活的舌尖便又往下去，找到了他同样抬头的性器，眼见就要埋入斑胯下浓密的毛发中。</p><p>宇智波斑半趄起身子，慌忙间一手推在了柱间头顶，止住他埋下头去的趋势：“柱间，别！”</p><p>昏暗的光线下，斑平日里冷肃的脸上蒸出了汗水，脸颊也有点泛红，柱间注视着他略带羞窘的样子，忽然笑了，他捉住了斑抵在他脑门上的手，顺势吻了吻他修长的手指。</p><p>柱间笑：“斑，你是害羞了吗？”</p><p>他温暖的手心忽然握住了斑挺立着的性器，这一下来得太突然，斑整个人和他的阴茎一起弹起来，他小腹绷紧，腰背反弓，柱间只听到自己的挚友闷哼一声，紧接着脸上溅上了液体——斑竟然只是被握住，就在自己手里射了个通透。</p><p>剧烈的高潮让斑耳边都蒙上了一阵嗡鸣，他喘息着，好半天才适应了视野里的光点和黑暗——他还没有完全适应看不见的那只眼睛，竟然隐约觉得，右眼前面也冒起了白光。</p><p>然后他就听见了柱间揶揄的声音：“原来不仅是背后，斑这里也这么敏感啊！”</p><p>是男人都容忍不了别人说自己快，宇智波斑火上心头，抬起一脚就揣向柱间怀中，刚释放过一次的身体还在发软，柱间钳住他长腿，揣了满怀，忍不住又去吻他被雨水浸得冰凉的小腿和脚踝，斑大惊，腿上为数不多的腿毛都竖起来了，挣扎着要把脚抽回来，却被柱间握住了脚踝——一阵细微的痛痒再次从脚踝上传来，就像柱间将木遁扎入他身体时那样，柱间这家伙，竟然又往他脚踝上套了一个圆环，刚射过的身体实在敏感，宇智波斑“啊”得一声，不自觉软了腰。</p><p>千手柱间忽然福至心灵，他意识到血脉的奔涌、战斗中的狂热，意识到自己身体里的渴望，与固执的占有，也意识到自己挚友身体里，嗜血与嗜痛的本能。</p><p>他于是覆上去，将还在喘息着的斑整个翻了个个儿，从背后，将他紧紧拥入怀中，斑的脊背战栗着，却也无大力气挣扎，柱间凑上去，贴在他耳边，坏心地说：“斑，我想直接进去，好不好？”</p><p>宇智波斑挣动了一下，从背后肌肤相贴地，千手柱间这样的强者禁锢，让他产生了超乎寻常地紧张和不适。宇智波斑勉强吞咽了一下，艰难道：“别从后面……”</p><p>柱间贴在他耳边微微地笑了，灼热的吐息呵在斑的耳畔，他感受着怀中斑的紧张，和他身体的战栗，柱间松开一手，扶住自己蓬勃的性器，在前液的滑腻间，找到了斑股缝间隐秘的入口，接着猛地，挺进了粗壮饱满的头部。</p><p>空气变得灼热，不大的木屋里，充满了两人繁乱的吐息，柱间从后面，一手搂住斑的腰，防止他从自己怀里挣脱出去，一手敞开了，在他的上身和胸前大力揉捏，柱间的性器雄伟，斑的身体被他填得满满的，甚至充实到了一种想吐的地步，宇智波的感官敏锐，充溢着的痛和爽，身体紧张而惧怕，还有柱间四处游走的手，都成倍的放大在斑的脑海里。</p><p>柱间掐着他的腰，稳稳地抽动了一会，性器的头部撑开穴道，碾压着滚烫而敏感内里，斑不禁夹住了腿，长长向后仰起了头。</p><p>然而似乎是还嫌不够，脚踝上的木环发起热来，身体里木遁的根系仿佛有生命般，在他经脉里齐齐游动起来，查克拉被抽走的空虚感，与经脉被充塞的满涨感同时充斥在他身体里，千手柱间，他多年的挚友，掐住他的腰，在他胯骨上留下了两边青紫的指印——</p><p>千手柱间在他耳边问他：“斑感觉怎样？现在斑的身体，是不是完全被我填满了？”</p><p>他这话说得露骨，可也不完全不是那么回事——经脉里空虚的痛感，和身体里被放大的酥痒、酸胀、麻木一齐向他涌来，满得像要溢出来——柱间这样嚣张，可宇智波斑觉得自己快融化了，他咬牙给了柱间一肘，骂：“不要说这么奇奇怪怪的话！”</p><p>柱间于是闭上嘴，他进出得又急又快，每一次撞击，都狠狠撞入斑最柔软的内里，几乎要把双球也撞进去，每一次抽出，又如同他在战场上挥刀，大开大阖——阴茎膨大的头部碾压过内壁敏感的肌肉，柱间的汗滴下来，点在斑敏感的后背上，他几乎喘不过气来了——</p><p>“柱、间——！”</p><p>意志被欲望燃烧殆尽了，模糊中，斑握住柱间的手，他低吟着，用带点央求的调子问他：“从正面、再来一次吧，哈——让我再看看、再看看你——！”</p><p>柱间的动作猛地停下了。</p><p>他深嗅着斑，深嗅着他汗湿的脖颈和沾染了血腥的长发，他死死拥住斑——大颗大颗的泪和汗水夹在一起，滚落进他们纠缠蓬乱的发丝里。</p><p> </p><p>如果这不是伊邪那美，如果这不是最后——</p><p>如果他能早点看到斑说给他的那个未来，如果还有如果——</p><p> </p><p>“……柱间？”</p><p>斑模糊间，轻轻唤了他的名字。</p><p>柱间从后搂着斑，搂着他匀称的腰身和结实的肩胛，他吞咽了又吞咽，将哽咽咽入喉咙，他艰难地说——</p><p> </p><p>“就一下，斑，再让我这么抱一会……”</p><p>就一下。</p><p> </p><p>-TBC-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 【柱斑】刀枪不入 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【正文】</p><p> </p><p>新的一天，在黑卝暗中来了。</p><p> </p><p>在仿佛无尽的夜晚里，宇智波斑躺在榻榻米上。他睁着一只空茫的眼，望向黑卝暗中压抑的天花板。</p><p> </p><p>千手柱间就睡在他的身边——他们刚刚做#过#爱，喉卝咙干渴，额头汗湿，迤逦的黑发纠缠交织在一起，仿佛不分彼此，也仿佛再不分开。</p><p> </p><p>柱间手脚并用扒在他身上，就如同他扎在自己身卝体里的根系，顽固而霸道。</p><p> </p><p>柱间沉沉地睡着，而斑还醒着。黑卝暗中他微微侧过头，用视线虚描柱间随呼吸起伏的轮廓。</p><p> </p><p>不论如何，这都将是他最后一次，如此注视着柱间了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>木屋之中也不是绝然的沉寂，天光终将再明，哪怕他们昨夜曾寻欢做卝爱，抵死缠卝绵，在黑卝暗中，祈祷光卝明永尽，白昼再不降临——</p><p> </p><p>这终究是幻境，永恒的伊邪那美。</p><p> </p><p>还是柱间的小屋，有凌卝乱的床铺，温热的汤池，榻榻米铺地，就连桌台旁边的座椅，也垫上了软垫——唯有那一盏灯烛，烛芯燃尽，落满灰尘。</p><p> </p><p>柱间伏卝在斑的肩上，闭目自欺，假装沉浸在这最后的温暖。</p><p> </p><p>“柱间，”斑握了握他的手，“我该走了。”</p><p> </p><p>“不要。”</p><p> </p><p>千手柱间闷闷的，搂住他不放。</p><p> </p><p>宇智波斑不禁莞尔——想来这忍界巅峰的强者，追寻穷途的旅人，也不过是他认识的少年友人，终究还是南贺川边，那个爱哭又恶劣的小子。</p><p> </p><p>斑于是不再言语，他一耸肩，架开还伏卝在自己肩膀上的柱间，兀自起身，推开了这暗室中，微透天光的门。</p><p> </p><p>幻境之中不辨时日，可头顶一点天光，终究是明亮起来，不知是天色将辉，还是浓卝密的树荫，终于突破了阴云，接济了被乌云缠绕的日光。</p><p> </p><p>斑于是纵身，他周卝身经脉扎满了柱间木遁的根系，查克拉一点也用不出来，只凭借着超绝的体术在枝干上蹬踏，俄顷，便立在了最高的枝头。</p><p> </p><p>那是一颗孤立于树海上的巨木，柱间也赶上来，站在斑的身侧。</p><p> </p><p>从斑所站的地方放眼望去，沧海洪流皆替换做葱郁森林，前些天被烧得光秃秃的大地，也重新被树木覆盖。</p><p> </p><p>树界降临。</p><p> </p><p>这便是柱间的力量。</p><p> </p><p>而万里天空中铅云退散，薄雾流转，竟然透出一片明光来。</p><p> </p><p>已经够了，这幻境，已经不再是属于他所控卝制的了。</p><p> </p><p>斑于是，对立在他身侧的柱间说：“时间差不多了，柱间。”</p><p> </p><p>千手柱间匆匆追来，短短一段高度，竟然让忍者之神喘气——他心中惴惴，莫名感到了一丝惶急，且不明所以。</p><p> </p><p>宇智波斑淡淡一笑，他抬手一指远方，薄雾散去，树海分流，自层叠中卝出现的，赫然是木叶隐村对外的大门。</p><p> </p><p>斑扭过头道：“我就送你到这了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你已经看到木叶了，回去吧，柱间。”</p><p> </p><p>“…什么，斑？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>宇智波斑看向他，摇头：“还不明白吗，柱间？这只是我伊邪那美的幻术，你不能永远待在这里。”</p><p> </p><p>斑紧锁的眉头难得舒展，柱间却预感到一种巨大的惶恐——就如同在南贺神社地卝下，斑出走前夜，他叫他到那块石碑前，说了一些他听不懂的话，接着第二天，就传来了斑离村的消息——</p><p> </p><p>他几乎下意识地伸手，握住了斑的手肘：“斑，你要去哪？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他们曾经为仇敌，为挚友，为可以交托后背的同伴，为牢不可破的同盟，后来为情，为爱，为真卝实，为虚幻，为世间一切可能——可如今，阴阳生死乃世间第一法则，已经再无挽回的余地了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>斑反问：“柱间，你一定好奇，我伊邪那美解除的条件是什么吧？”</p><p> </p><p>他并未试图挣脱，而柱间的后颈渗出了冷汗。</p><p> </p><p>千手柱间，以仙人模式和查克拉感知著称的忍界之神，他尝试去感知斑的查克拉，斑近在咫尺，却连一丝一毫都感觉不到。</p><p> </p><p>柱间的手指张了张，他想牵住斑的手，却忍不住，再次一把抱住了斑。</p><p> </p><p>斑没有推开他的怀抱，他任由柱间又抱了一会，才对他扬扬下巴，示意柱间放开。</p><p> </p><p>宇智波斑俯瞰着远方木叶矗立的影子，和影子背后，近乎无穷的大地，他平静道：“我的伊邪那美没有条件。”</p><p> </p><p>“因为中了这个术的人，不是你，而是我。”</p><p> </p><p>“什么，意思……？”</p><p> </p><p>究竟何为森罗万象，柱间问了数遍，斑一直避而不答，而此时，宇智波斑，这为了和平理想在险道上一步先行的背叛者，他终于答道：“柱间，你曾问过我何谓森罗万象——森罗万象，即成为新世界的神，即造化万千，创生宇宙。”</p><p> </p><p>“月之眼若是实现，就会创造出一个，只有幸福，没有痛苦的世界——人人都在自己的梦境里得到想得到一切，人人都拥有自己幸福的梦想，再也没有爱与恨的因果纠缠。”</p><p> </p><p>“可是斑，”柱间问：“那些中了幻术的人会怎样？会像在你的月读中一样，一直沉睡下去吗？”</p><p> </p><p>宇智波斑点头：“开启无限月读需要收集一到九尾，将他们封印入神树的躯壳中，然后以十尾庞大的查克拉作为支撑，将写轮眼的幻术投射在月亮上，这样，就能够拉扯所有人进入梦境。”</p><p> </p><p>似乎是觉得这样的世界有点扯，柱间望着他的眼神，充满了不可思议。</p><p> </p><p>斑接着道：“而这也正是问题所在——之前你死在我的刀下那时，我抓卝住了名为黑绝的生物，读取了它的记忆，无限月读是释放辉夜的咒语，同时也是神树的复仇——”</p><p> </p><p>“忍者始祖辉夜，她吃下了神树的果实，从神树那里夺取了查克拉传给人类，自己性卝情大变，忍者也从此争斗不休。”</p><p> </p><p>“而一旦施展了无限月读，神树的枝干便会伸展，包裹卝住每个有查克拉的躯体，直到吸干、夺回曾被辉夜夺走的查克拉。”</p><p> </p><p>“怎么，会这样……”柱间震卝惊道，“这会，夺走所有人的未来啊……”</p><p> </p><p>宇智波斑点头，淡淡道：“但这并不代卝表，我没有控卝制神树的办法，没有阻止辉夜的手段——只要月之眼的理想仍在，只要森罗万象仍有可能，我就不可能完全阻止自己，踏上追求永恒幸福的道路。”</p><p> </p><p>柱间看着他的目光，没有防备，而是充满了怅然，和无尽的担忧——即使在伊邪那美，这个死者永恒的幻术中，他仍真心实意，为斑的失去感到难过，也为斑设想过的未来表达担忧。</p><p> </p><p>“柱间，当时我已经做好了无法复活你的准备，”宇智波斑，这位从来自负的强者，他迎着柱间担忧的目光，自嘲一笑：“可我决不允许，你的理想，我们的理想，因为这种事被打断——”</p><p> </p><p>“如果你真的无法复活，那么我还会一直，朝向着我们的理想追寻下去——当时的我是这么想的。”</p><p> </p><p>柱间的神情难过起来——他再次想起手上的鲜血，和被鲜血浸透的刀绳和护手，想起自己捅卝入斑胸中的剑，想起他自己理想的宣誓——</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我的，木叶。</p><p> </p><p>和斑为了复活他献祭的右眼。</p><p> </p><p>多么嘲讽。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>斑看着他，他漆黑的左眼中只有柱间的影子，并未有嘲讽，只有平静：“我知道这种未来还可能发生，所以，为了防止自己斩断忍界的未来，毁掉我们的理想，当时的我，在左眼中种下了对付自己的伊邪那美——经后若是发动，无限轮回，永无出路。”</p><p> </p><p>无限轮回，永无出路...</p><p> </p><p>这几个字太狠，柱间的瞳孔骤然紧缩，肝都在颤——他实在想不出也不敢想，斑到底是怀着怎样的心情，才会给自己预先这么多年，种下如此残酷的术……</p><p> </p><p>“但是，柱间，”斑迎向他难看的神情，轻轻一笑，“别担心了你这家伙，结局已改变了，是你改变了它——”</p><p> </p><p>“你得到了我的全部查克拉，等你醒来，应该会获得六道之力，而我也无需在伊邪那美的轮回里，无限期地等待了，只是——”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>终结之谷大雨倾盆，天像是破了个大洞，尽情向这人间，倾泻滂沱与不满。</p><p> </p><p>这模糊的雨幕中，斑微睁的左眼中，那红色消失了，如同他流尽的鲜血，被冲刷至黯淡，清洗殆尽。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>——别再消沉了啊，柱间。</p><p> </p><p>——因为我已经不能，再继续陪你走下去了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>败倒伏诛雨中的那人，他一双绝世的眼，终于自此，永远地阖上了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- TBC -</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 【柱斑】刀枪不入 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>千手柱间带着那人回来的时候，雨已经停了。</p><p> </p><p>西方天际晚霞的余晖还未散去，被暴雨洗过一日的天空呈现出一种均匀的苍青色，明净如玉，一轮辉月已经升起，皎如银盘，就低悬在东方天空与大地的交界上方。</p><p> </p><p>月比满月残缺那么一点，柱间的身形迟缓——他走得很慢，怀中还横抱着一个人，那人的脸向内侧偏着，藏在他怀中的阴影里，悄无声息。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>宇智波斑。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>彼时木叶大门前的空地上，千手扉间在最前側，抱臂而立，面色冷肃，他身边空出一段空地，宛若真空。真空之后是各族族长正在议事，惴惴揣度着忍界巅峰两人间的终局之战结果如何——兼之暗自盘算，若是宇智波斑棋胜一着该怎么办——打是不打，降是不降？若连初代火影，被称作忍者之神的千手柱间都在那恶煞刀下陨落，他们还有必要打吗？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>——要是那叛逃的宇智波，是回来当火影的呢？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>谈论此种种可能，自然是不好往千手扉间跟前凑的。</p><p> </p><p>扉间自然落得清闲。</p><p> </p><p>相比起门外头头脑脑，门里的世界就轻松多了——村子大门与街道之间相接的空地上，是整好队的各族精英，天色将暗时各族便有妇孺前来送饭。等待的时间久了，还有随忍族归入木叶的扈从过来，带了麻将牌九瓜子麻薯一类，简陋搭了木头架子，在营地周围燃了两列熊熊火把。</p><p> </p><p>火光明照，那带来的吃食玩意自然不可浪费——这队伍里的大多数人，都对自己村子的火影有一种近乎盲目的自信——若不是忍者禁酒，只怕是要就这这些玩意儿吹牛喝酒了。</p><p> </p><p>尾兽袭村此等大事，宇智波作为村子的警备部队，自然也是出了人的，此时这不多的一丛人身着黑衣，面色凝重，偏安在营地靠近边缘的一隅。</p><p> </p><p>等待的时间久了，营地里也不似之前警惕，人声嘈杂，但听旁人吹嘘道：“……那可是柱间大人，任凭十个宇智波斑来，也给他踏平了！”</p><p> </p><p>“没错！”另一人应和道，他意有所指地往警备队这边看了一眼：“火影大人一定会杀了那个叛徒——到时候提他头回来，挂在木叶大门上，看谁还敢生背叛的心思！”</p><p> </p><p>警备队的都是宇智波，装备衣着统一，黑发黑眼，向来整肃，听闻此言各个面色阴沉，周围火光闪动，影子映在他们面上，更如同黄泉边界的恶鬼那般森然，让人心生恐怖。</p><p> </p><p>望过来的那人面上僵了一下，扭回头去往地上啐了一口，骂：“晦气！”</p><p> </p><p>宇智波的精英中，怎没有年轻气盛的？</p><p> </p><p>但是回来袭击木叶的是前族长，现族长下了死命令，无论如何不得与其他忍族起冲突，哪怕是对方挑衅。</p><p> </p><p>青年人从地起身，他的胳膊被却人拉住了，是他在族中的堂哥。</p><p> </p><p>堂哥压低声音道：“刹那，别忘了族长的怎么说过的！”</p><p> </p><p>名为刹那的青年冷哼一声，他一甩手，眸色阴沉，道：“他算什么族长。”</p><p> </p><p>同族的另一位拿胳膊肘顶顶他肋间，低声道：“慎言，这话可不能让其他人听到。”</p><p> </p><p>宇智波刹看他一眼，那漆黑的瞳孔盯住他，饶是同属一族，也令人胆寒。</p><p> </p><p>正僵持着，忽听外面一人大喊：“柱间大人回来了——宇智波斑败了！他死了！是火影大人赢了！火影大人赢了！”</p><p> </p><p>紧接着，所有人都跟着欢呼起来，灯火通明的营地里人声鼎沸，唯有宇智波，大势已去，在角落中，默默白了脸。</p><p> </p><p>宇智波刹那低头，掩饰住自己震颤的瞳孔，与眼眶中积出的水光。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>斑大人，殁了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他的手指狠狠抽紧了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>柱间怀抱着斑，他走得很慢。</p><p> </p><p>明明查克拉已经恢复，在经脉中充沛地奔流，忍足轻便，本身半天即可到达，可斑的身体在他怀中，体温冰冷，还戴着手套的右手搭在腹部，指尖早已，慢慢僵硬。</p><p> </p><p>千手柱间觉得自己脚下有千斤重，步步生根——就好像黄泉来的呼唤，要诱惑他下那地狱去。</p><p> </p><p>待感知到他查克拉的一瞬，扉间已迅疾奔出——他连飞雷神都忘了用，只顾得上在林上枝干间飞驰，奔向自己历经生死终于归来的兄长。</p><p> </p><p>“大哥！”扉间远远叫道：“你怎么样！还有战斗怎样！”</p><p> </p><p>千手柱间抱着宇智波斑在地上走。</p><p> </p><p>地面上有一条通向木叶方向的小道，是留给来往的商贾和发布任务的普通人用的。下了一日一夜的雨，林间湿润，小道泥泞，柱间一双鞋浸满了泥，扉间喊话他恍若未觉，仍一步一步，麻木地跋涉在浑浊的泥淖中。</p><p> </p><p>千手扉间纵身跳下，在他面前落下，他拧着眉，看自己魂游天外的大哥，和他怀中抱着的，气息全无的那个人。</p><p> </p><p>斑已经是个死人了。</p><p> </p><p>可他的头发还是如同他生前时那样，在柱间的臂弯里，桀骜不驯地炸着。</p><p> </p><p>“……大哥？”扉间再次试探地叫道。</p><p> </p><p>千手柱间茫然的眼睛有了焦点，仿佛这才看清楚眼前的人是他的弟弟——若是换了其他敌人，说不定立于忍界巅峰的忍者之神，也早该死透了罢。</p><p> </p><p>扉间看着他，一脸要他解释清楚的神情，千手柱间望着扉间眼中的担忧，并没有说话的欲望。</p><p> </p><p>于是他言简意赅，道：“斑死了。是我杀了他。”</p><p> </p><p>柱间望向路的前方，小路蜿蜒，延伸至幽深的丛林，自木叶的方向透出点点灯火，温暖地跳跃闪动，是他们曾经共同的家。</p><p> </p><p>而他又望向斑，怀中的斑面色灰败，唇色青白——他紧皱的眉头终于舒展，紧抿的唇角终于放松——他走得太快了，素日的桀骜与忧患已随亡灵脱离他的皮骨，只留下脸上的死战后的淤伤，和眉眼间淡素的神情。</p><p> </p><p>斑这样子，就好像是要回家了一样。</p><p> </p><p>柱间想了想，补充道：“通知宇智波，让他们准备一下吧。”</p><p> </p><p>准备什么，千手柱间没说，千手扉间意会，他点点头，说好。</p><p> </p><p>扉间双手一掐，结了个影分身的印，另一个与他一模一样的人影出现，飞雷神一闪，先回木叶报信去了。</p><p> </p><p>而千手扉间，千手柱间的手足，胞弟，曾与他并肩作战与宇智波兄弟对立之人，这青年终于学会了在适当的时候保持沉默寡言，纵使心中有千般疑问，他仍默然，跟在兄长身边，深一脚浅一脚，往木叶的方向行去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>千手柱间缓缓走着，此时木叶的大门前，已经人声沸腾——同他们各自的族长一道，各忍族的精英们倾巢而出，火把架到了门外。</p><p> </p><p>树木的干枝在火中燃烧，偶尔碰上一两根鲜嫩的，便发出哔啵的爆燃声，和着众人嘈杂的招呼声，在夏夜的空气里毫无意义地回荡。</p><p> </p><p>“初代目大人！”</p><p> </p><p>“柱间大人！您回来啦！”</p><p> </p><p>“火影大人！恭喜力克叛贼，歼灭宇智波斑！”</p><p> </p><p>千手柱间抬头，仿佛这时候，他才借着火光，借着每个人眼中绽放的闪光与热意，看到了面前的木叶。</p><p> </p><p>眼前的木叶几多欢笑，每个人脸上都有笑容，每个人心中都充满雀跃，每人都热情——甚至连一贯严肃的油女，也轻轻扯出一丝笑意——正是他梦想中的样子。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>——可斑呢？</p><p> </p><p>……他独自走黄泉比良坂，路上会不会冷呢？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>柱间机械的迈步终于停下了，他停在木叶大门外的空地前，斑搭在腹部的右手也随着他停步的趋势滑下去——那只手冰凉，划开微热的空气，静静垂下去。</p><p> </p><p>千手柱间于是抬眼，扫了一圈面前欢腾的众人——他并未带情绪，不悲不喜，却不知怎的，在场诸人，便纷纷安静下来。</p><p> </p><p>空地上扎堆了大量的忍者，目光殷切、狂热，而空气一时寂静，只剩下火堆偶尔哔啵爆燃的声响。</p><p> </p><p>柱间的视线在嘈杂的各家中逡巡了一圈，没找到宇智波的族长。</p><p> </p><p>怀里的重量沉甸甸，赘得柱间胳膊都有些酸痛，柱间并不想放手——可于情于理，斑都应当葬在宇智波族地的。</p><p> </p><p>他没有心情再细看，便直接开口问道：“八咫呢？把斑接回去，好好安葬吧。”</p><p> </p><p>千手扉间的脸色难看起来，解除了影分身后，他便从分身那里得到了方才发生的事情——宇智波八咫，宇智波的现任族长，在宇智波斑的心腹宇智波火核因为斑出走遭到排挤后被推举上了族长的位子。</p><p> </p><p>这位新上任族长是个十足的鸽派，鸽派到，甚至有点不像宇智波——</p><p> </p><p>扉间的影分身用飞雷神之术赶回后，便将柱间战胜，宇智波斑败亡的消息传达给焦急等待的众人，并按照大哥说的，交代宇智波现任族长准备后事，将前族长宇智波斑的遗体接回族内安葬。</p><p> </p><p>未曾想面对这样的要求，身为现任族长的宇智波八咫，他先是顾左右而言他，说宇智波斑背叛，已经被族内除名，再安葬在族地，不合规矩，在得知这是身为火影的柱间的要求后，更是义愤填膺，大摇其头，直接拒绝了将这位背叛村子带九尾袭击的前族长的遗体领回族内停灵祭奠的要求——紧接着，大概是因为不想跟这位背叛的前族长扯上关系，宇智波一族的现任族长，竟然就带着准备奋战的一族精英，避之不及一般，火速打道回府了！</p><p> </p><p>作为曾同斑与泉奈两兄弟交过手的敌人，千手扉间虽然不喜欢宇智波，但也不会拒绝承认对方是值得尊敬的对手。</p><p> </p><p>扉间被他恶心了个彻底，心道宇智波一族真是没落了。</p><p> </p><p>宇智波斑说的竟然没错，宇智波家，已经没有有骨气的人了——甚至斑死以后，他们竟然，连最后骨气也没了。</p><p> </p><p>宇智波族长已经走了，在场当然无人应答，扉间严肃着一张脸，凑近到柱间耳边轻声道：“大哥，刚才宇智波族长拒绝了。”</p><p> </p><p>仿佛巨大的风声在耳畔轰鸣，又仿佛，柱间已经失去了听懂别人话语的能力，千手柱间本能地眨眨眼，问：“……什么？”</p><p> </p><p>扉间看着魂不守舍的大哥，脸上隐隐闪过一丝不忍，他重新道：“宇智波拒绝将斑的尸体领回族地安葬——我们该把他放到哪？”</p><p> </p><p>千手柱间微张大了眼，他这回倒是听懂了，然而忍者的耳朵都经过训练，他听懂了，别人自然也听懂了——还没等柱间有所反应，人群里，一个声音高喊着：“把这个叛徒的头割下来，钉在大门上！”</p><p> </p><p>“好！”</p><p> </p><p>“就应该这么干！”</p><p> </p><p>“让那些图谋不轨的人看看，这就是背叛和袭击木叶的下场！”</p><p> </p><p>人群中的激愤叫好声不断，而柱间却愣住了。</p><p> </p><p>他下意识低头去看斑的脸，斑的脸平静，苍白，仿佛在睡梦中般，恬然而毫无所觉——</p><p> </p><p>斑……</p><p> </p><p>他在心里默念着他的挚友、天启与爱人的名字。</p><p> </p><p>——这便是，你一直以来站立的地方吗？</p><p> </p><p>——这便是，你从自己眼中，看到的真相吗？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>——这便是……木叶的黑暗吗？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>千手柱间抬头，他苍凉而湿润的眼，扫过欢腾而激动的人群，扫过无数，自己熟悉的面孔——而他们脸上的笑，仿佛一块僵死的面具，隔绝了那个他曾熟悉的人间——</p><p> </p><p>柱间只觉得自己胸中气涌，郁郁难平，他两只眼睛一热，一股热流从眼角流出，爬过他的脸颊颧骨，坠落下去，似乎是，滴在了怀中抱着的斑的身上。</p><p> </p><p>柱间下意识低头去看。</p><p> </p><p>宇智波斑苍白的失去颜色的脸上，点上了飞花般的一点片红，正点在他眼角下方，仿佛血泪一般，顺着斑偏头的姿势，从眼角滑下。</p><p> </p><p>柱间想伸手去抹去他脸上的血，可直到这时，他才前所未有地，真实地感受到自己臂弯中，斑发沉的身子，和他逐渐僵直的肌肉——</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>原来他的斑，已经不在了啊。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>此等认知，如同山风拂过原野，明月照耀江河，铺天盖地，瞬间掠过了他整个世界——仿佛见到月之眼降临，新世界开启，千手柱间缓缓抬起头，望向这陌生而枯涸的人世。</p><p> </p><p>一股庞大的气势从他身上散开来，众人的欢庆的声音戛然而止——</p><p> </p><p>所有人都惊恐地发现，在淡淡萦照的月色下，在黄昏未尽的逢魔之时，从忍者之神脸上落下了两行血泪，而他的眼中，紫光泛起，晕出了一圈圈的同心的花纹，仿佛无限轮回——</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>此前传说中的，只属于六道仙人的眼睛，在这一天，终于重现人间。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-TBC-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 【柱斑】刀枪不入 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【正文】</p><p> </p><p>“出来！你要跟到什么时候？！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>千手扉间抽出苦无，盯紧了几丈之外风中摇曳的丛林。</p><p> </p><p>山风吹过层林，高月上至中天，月光下的木叶透亮却也朦胧，此般平和的景象中总游移着一股不定的杀意，在一片风吹树叶的沙沙声中，千手扉间忍了又忍，再也忍不了了。</p><p> </p><p>即使是被村子除名的叛忍，被柱间带回来的斑，都应当按照火影的意思，得到合适的安葬——谁料到一向排外护短的宇智波竟然会拒绝领回斑的尸体，于是这曾经的豪杰、绝世的强者与木叶建村以来的最强之敌，现下到底该停灵何处，就是个问题了。</p><p> </p><p>千手大宅中自然不方便停放宇智波前族长的灵柩——况且两个家族曾经对立百年，斑被定为木叶的叛忍，还伏诛于初代火影千手柱间刀下。</p><p> </p><p>这桩桩件件，哪个都不是小问题，若不是众忍族被大哥的轮回眼震慑，不敢再提出什么将斑曝尸的过分要求，宇智波虽是避走，今天的局面恐怕是不能善了。</p><p> </p><p>遣散众人后，千手扉间默默看着大哥怀中悄无声息的宇智波斑，斑脸上缀了一点红，是柱间滴下去的血，而究竟沙场的扉间一眼看出，他真正的致命伤是在胸口，大片的血迹被雨水洗去，深色的单衣上，留下来一个整齐的裂口，正中心口，一刀穿胸。</p><p> </p><p>这样的伤口不可能是从正面造成的。</p><p> </p><p>扉间看了眼月下心寂如死的大哥，不由叹了口气。</p><p> </p><p>死了都不让人省心。</p><p> </p><p>扉间不欲再刺激大哥，沉默中先开了口：“大哥，你眼睛的事情可以等会再说，可宇智波斑——总得给他找个地方吧？”</p><p> </p><p>在一片静默中，他的兄长沉敛下那双令世人畏惧的、幽紫色的眼眸，他的视线在斑脸上逡巡，抬起眼，又望向不知何地的渺远之处，许久，千手柱间终于道：“去你那里吧，扉间。”</p><p> </p><p>你那里……</p><p> </p><p>扉间愣了一下，瞬间明白了柱间的指的是何处。</p><p> </p><p>他在木叶的边缘确实拥有一个自己的隐秘实验室，平时用来动物实验和研发一些有用但不太能见人的忍术，也做对大哥细胞的研究，这是兄弟俩心照不宣的事情了——可宇智波斑？</p><p> </p><p>大哥真的能接受，将斑的尸体，停放在自己的实验室中吗？</p><p> </p><p>他就不怕自己对斑的尸体做什么吗？</p><p> </p><p>这样的疑云笼罩在扉间心头，而柱间并未再次出声——他沉默的时候气势如同山岳，在这种时候他向来是说一不二的。扉间于是不再多想，他走在前面带路，柱间抱着斑，沉默得仿佛一道影子，缀在他唯一活下来的胞弟身后，禹禹独行。</p><p> </p><p>然而一起行这一路的却不止他兄弟二人。</p><p> </p><p>扉间是长于感知的忍者，自众人散场后，他便察觉到一个查克拉，不远不近地缀在他们身后——那查克拉给他的感觉有点熟悉，正是宇智波一族的人。</p><p> </p><p>眼看着靠近了实验室的范围，跟踪者丝毫没有离去的意思——扉间听说过宇智波一族内部有眼库之说，死去的族人的眼睛不允许外流，检查过后会统一进入眼库封存，因此这人，恐怕也是冲着斑的尸体，和那两只永恒万花筒的去向来的。</p><p> </p><p>秘密实验室并不适合暴露于人前，扉间于是无声回看，他用眼神问大哥，要不要处理掉？</p><p> </p><p>而柱间面无表情。</p><p> </p><p>他目不斜视，说不上是若有所思，还是心不在焉，对扉间递来的眼神简直可以说是视而不见。</p><p> </p><p>千手扉间一脸木然。</p><p> </p><p>斑的死，应该给了大哥很大冲击——况且只要碰上宇智波斑的是，柱间哪次不会像这样行为反常呢？扉间甚至已经习惯了。</p><p> </p><p>千手扉间摇摇头，他的视线再次投向柱间的怀中——大哥怀里抱着的那个人，虽然已经是一具尸体，但扉间总觉得，那还是宇智波斑，比起他活着的时候，对大哥的影响依旧，丝毫不可小觑。</p><p> </p><p>“出来！你要跟到什么时候？！”</p><p> </p><p>千手扉间于是，直截了当地掏出苦无，叫破了跟踪那人的行踪——刻有复杂空间术式的苦无飞射而出，正中树丛背后那一团查克拉的所在之地，扉间发动飞雷神，瞬身出现，踩住那人的后颈，将伏在黑暗中的追踪者，一脚踏倒在了地上。</p><p> </p><p>被踩倒在地的青年抬头，赫然露出一双三轮勾玉的写轮眼，在黑夜中散发着黯淡的红光——正是名为宇智波刹那的青年！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我是来…为斑大人复仇的！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>昔年两族还在交战时，千手扉间是千手族内仅次于柱间的好手，常年与宇智波斑的弟弟宇智波泉奈交手，他用新发明的飞雷神之术力克泉奈，并且将对方重伤到不治身亡，后又经过几年战场洗礼，他的飞雷神早已不可同日而语了。</p><p> </p><p>宇智波刹虽然也是族中好手，但那被他按在原地压了半刻，踩得呼吸都困难，饶是他训练有素，也几乎失去反抗能力了。</p><p> </p><p>苦无从刹那手中“当啷”坠地，扉间收了收脚下的力道，抱臂居高临下，审视道：“哦？那你是打算刺杀火影了？”</p><p> </p><p>宇智波刹那咳嗽一声，在扉间脚下艰难地喘出半口气来，只咬牙道：“把斑大人，还给我！”</p><p> </p><p>千手扉间冷笑一声，他蹲下身子，拽住宇智波刹那的头发，居高临下地俯视着他的脸，道：“刚才你们族长，不是当众说不要吗？怎么？又变卦了？”</p><p> </p><p>听闻此言，柱间微微皱眉，他怔怔低下头去，望向了怀中安静的斑——他身体里血液早已经凝固，化作深浅不一的青紫，淤积在皮肤的下层，却只是更显得苍白，不生可怖。</p><p> </p><p>宇智波刹那，这孤单的偷袭者被扉间压得气都快没了，这家伙只剩了气声，仍咬着牙恨道：“和宇智波八咫没关系！那家伙根本不配成为族长！”</p><p> </p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p>这倒是罕见，但也在情理之中。</p><p> </p><p>宇智波内部如何，扉间心中有了大概计较，他站起身来，继续审问：“说吧，你准备怎么做？”</p><p> </p><p>忽然，这短发的宇智波剧烈地挣动了一下，扉间不防之间，竟被他挣脱了一瞬——宇智波刹那一把扯下了头上的护额，如同投掷手里剑一般，对着立在原地的柱间飞射出去——然而还未及他再多动作，扉间势大力沉的一脚，顿时将他踩得断了肋骨，咳出一口血来！</p><p> </p><p>肺部被断骨扎穿的剧烈痛苦中，宇智波刹那盯住千手柱间，盯着他那张神情麻木而镇定的脸，写轮眼在他的眼中疯狂旋转，渐渐连成一片，似乎形成了什么诡秘的图案——</p><p> </p><p>这疯狂的宇智波眼睛血红，面容扭曲，他含着血，露出一口被血染红的牙，盯着柱间一字一句地道：“谁杀死了斑大人，我就要像向谁复仇——！”</p><p> </p><p>万花筒！竟然是又一双万花筒！</p><p> </p><p>宇智波果然都是疯子！这样强烈的恨意，竟然让这黑发的青年，在这一刻又获得了新的力量！</p><p> </p><p>千手扉间戒备起来，他抽出刀对准了刹那的脖子，冷哼一声，道：“你也要像宇智波斑一样，背叛木叶吗？”</p><p> </p><p>宇智波刹那吐着血，他“呵”得冷笑一声，艰难道：“若说复仇，就是背叛的话——那就是吧！”</p><p> </p><p>熊熊的烈焰从他周身腾起，黑色的须佐虚幻的骨骼在他周身凝结，千手扉间费力地压制着他，宇智波刹那眼睛流血，他盯着柱间的眼神狰狞——</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“千手柱间，我宇智波刹那今日，就要以木叶叛忍的身份，向你复仇！”</p><p> </p><p>然而扉间还来不及感叹宇智波果然出疯子，大哥的声音，就让他再次吃了一惊——</p><p> </p><p>“放开他吧，扉间。”</p><p> </p><p>千手扉间猛地抬头，柱间注视这名青年的目光复杂，霜白的月色下，他那双幽紫色的轮回眼在黑夜中格外明显，里面竟然，流露出一些难以捉摸的怀念来。</p><p> </p><p>扉间急道：“可是大哥——！”</p><p> </p><p>柱间瞥了他一眼，摇摇头：“我说了，放开他吧。”</p><p> </p><p>这只是轻描淡写的一眼，可加上这传说中的眼睛，竟比平日里大哥严肃起来的气势，还要可怖！</p><p> </p><p>扉间的手指僵硬了一下，不由自主松开了被他按在地上的黑发青年——在这一瞬间，他竟有些分不清了，疯的到底是宇智波，还是他的大哥，千手柱间？</p><p> </p><p>宇智波刹那站起身来，汹涌的查克拉急速从他身体里涌出，瞬间填充满他几乎被扉间踩得凹陷下去的胸腔——这宇智波的疯子不知何时掏出来一柄苦无，黑色的火焰裹挟在他周身，熊熊燃烧，他周身的空间近乎扭曲，宇智波刹那足下蹬踏，倏然间，向着千手柱间的所在暴起发难！</p><p> </p><p>而几乎是与此同时，扉间也将一柄苦无投向柱间的方向，飞雷神在同一时间发动，月色下银光一转，发色浅淡的千手就出现在苦无的轨迹上，他一手抄住了那柄刻有飞雷神术式的苦无，只听“铛”的一声，扉间挥臂，险险接下了宇智波刹那的全力一击——</p><p> </p><p>“大哥——！”</p><p> </p><p>“惺惺作态！”</p><p> </p><p>扉间气急败坏和刹那怒火中烧的叱骂声一同响起，千手柱间静默地立在原地，他怀抱着就此长眠的宇智波斑的沉重而松懈的躯体，手无寸铁，仿佛自愿引颈就戮。</p><p> </p><p>柱间他闭起眼，微微仰头，向着相交的刀剑露出毫无防备的颈项和喉间，立于人界之巅的唯一强者平静道：“如果你要为斑复仇的话，就动手吧。”</p><p> </p><p>在惨淡的月光下，宇智波刹那，这自诩继承了宇智波斑遗志的反叛者，自他燃烧的万花筒中清晰地看到，月光下的忍者之神，他仿佛并未注意到自己竟在流泪，而他的眼角，两行透明的泪，正顺着之前他脸上没擦净的那两条血痕，潸然而下。</p><p> </p><p>素日开朗的火影大人咧咧嘴，他低头望向怀中恬然仿佛沉睡的斑，扯出一个不算笑容的笑容。</p><p> </p><p>“和斑的一战中，该死的人，是我啊……”</p><p> </p><p>“——可最终，杀死了自己爱人的，竟也是我。”</p><p> </p><p>爱人这个词，本不该和宇智波斑出现在同一个句子里。柱间话音未落，千手扉间和宇智波刹都在同一瞬间，感到了同样的荒谬和错愕。</p><p> </p><p>千手柱间和宇智波斑的关系，可以是仇敌，是挚友，是先对立又联合的两族族长，是背叛者和诛杀叛忍的初代火影——唯独不能是“爱人”这样亲密的关系！</p><p> </p><p>“不许你折辱斑大人！”</p><p> </p><p>宇智波刹那出离愤怒，他周身黑色和须佐瞬间高涨，耸立成一个巨大的武士，立地拔刀，怒目而斩。</p><p> </p><p>在查克拉的巨人暴涨的瞬间，千手扉间便向刹那射出一柄包裹了自己查克拉的特制苦无，那苦无在接触到须佐黑色查克拉的瞬间，便以刃尖为轴，释放出一张查克拉网，包裹住巨人斩下的刀刃，而与此同时，扉间向林中的另一方向另射出了一枚苦无，飞雷神的互瞬回旋之术瞬间发动，将处在术式两端的苦无互换了位置，而同时互换的，也有被查克拉网仅仅纠缠的须佐和另一枚射向空地的苦无。</p><p> </p><p>巨人斩击的烟尘腾起，发出巨大的声响，扉间瞪着丝毫没打算动作的柱间，和他怀里永远沉眠的宇智波斑，面色难看——直到这时他才注意到，原来大哥一直是将斑横抱在怀里的，斑已经死了，没办法表示反对，而大哥说破后，现在却怎么看怎么带着私心——恐怕自斑死之后，便再未曾松开过他了。</p><p> </p><p>扉间有了一种不妙的预感，他一脸难言地问：“大哥，你是在，说什么胡话吗？”</p><p> </p><p>柱间看了扉间一眼，他新获得的轮回眼还未收回，此时却没有迫人的气势，只余下惆怅与悲苦，在那双淡紫色的眼中闪动。</p><p> </p><p>柱间低垂下眉眼，看向怀中毫无生机的斑，他摇摇头，道：“扉间，你知道，我不会在这种事情上乱讲的。”</p><p> </p><p>扉间咬牙：“可是宇智波斑已经死了啊！你们怎么、你们什么时候——？！”</p><p> </p><p>柱间自嘲地笑了一声：“在我，杀死斑之后。”</p><p> </p><p>“……什，么？”</p><p> </p><p>扉间看着柱间的眼神，终于从惊怒，转为了难以置信，最终定格在了恐慌——</p><p> </p><p>他的大哥，对宇智波斑抱有的，到底是一种怎样的执念啊！</p><p> </p><p>这个问题如同无底深渊，扉间只觉得头大如斗，然而不及扉间细想，宇智波刹那愤怒的斩击再次向两兄弟所在之处迎头赶上，远处开始有一些擅长侦查的家族向此方向伸出触角，进行探查。</p><p> </p><p>千手柱间瞬间就洞察到了。</p><p> </p><p>木叶的初代火影微微皱眉，道：“动静太大了——不能让刹那再继续闹下去了。”</p><p> </p><p>若说毁天灭地之力是超脱人间的象征的话，拥有忍者之神之名的千手柱间早已经是了，此时还要再加上那一双在远古传说中与神一同降世的轮回眼。</p><p> </p><p>此世间的新神立地不动，数条木龙自他脚下凭空腾起，每一条都比当初他用来缠住斑的还要粗壮、坚韧，甫一生成便腾空而起，凶神恶煞地向黑色的须佐席卷而去，一条当先，避过查克拉灼热的刀刃，数息间就咬上了须佐武士着了铠甲的手臂——于是更多木龙一涌而上，缠上须佐的腰间、躯干、颈项、四肢，号称最强防御的须佐能乎咯吱作响，在这力量面前不堪一击，仅抵挡了数秒，便彻底分崩离析，化作月华中灰色的光点，湮灭在雨后微凉的空气中了。</p><p> </p><p>千手柱间驻立，他看一眼从半空中跌下来的被木遁捆得结结实实的宇智波刹那，轮回眼淡紫色的光辉在他的目中流转，在柱间面上，显示出一种超人的冷漠来。木叶的初代目火影对他道：“如今你也是万花筒写轮眼的持有人，我有些话要对你讲。”</p><p> </p><p>千手柱间抬脚，他抱着斑的步履稳定，踏上了被方才险些被须佐破坏的丛林小道。</p><p> </p><p>“想知道是怎么回事的话，就跟上来吧。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-TBC-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 【柱斑】刀枪不入16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“就让我来告诉你吧——”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“为了复活你，斑杀死了他自己。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“一命换一命，这世间从来公平。”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>千手扉间的秘密实验室位于木叶边缘的北段，架设在一个暗哨哨所的地下，内部设有飞雷神的标记，平日里发动便可自由来去。可现在后面还跟着一个宇智波刹那，自然不方便从正门进去，是以千手扉间一手抓住怀抱着斑的柱间，一手抓住形容狼狈被木遁捆成了茧的刹那，飞雷神发动，瞬间就到达了实验室的内部。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>如果可以，扉间一点也不想带宇智波的人进来。可斑已经是个死人，没办法跟他计较，宇智波刹那闹出的事情也不好善了——他先有扬言叛村，后又有袭击火影的危险举动，这样的人被当做叛忍当场处决都不为过，更别说从现有各家族掌握的情报而言，已经死去的斑才是万花筒写轮眼和须佐能乎的最后持有者。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>刚才须佐发动闹出来的动静不小，已经引得村中各个家族开始暗中探查了，如果放任他们胡乱揣测，恐怕会得出宇智波斑其实没有死的谬论来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>千手扉间头痛得揉揉眉心——和宇智波有关的事情，哪一件都不可小视，如果大哥不在的话，他恐怕即刻就要召集各族族长开会澄清了——然而现下大哥回来，火影不表态，一时间除了带着宇智波刹那，竟然也没有其他的办法。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>飞雷神发动只在呼吸之间，眼前只一闪，一行人便穿过空间的壁障，出现在了千手扉间的秘密实验室，落脚在外间陈列了书籍卷轴的文献藏室里。虽然还有一位不速之客，到了自己的地盘，扉间只当是地主之谊，他疾行在前，带着柱间和刹那穿过中间的忍术试验场地，推开门，便到了最里间进行分析和动物实验的地方。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>实验室的中岛原是他伏案工作的地方，现在摆了一座空荡荡的石台，由花岗岩打造，通体坚硬光滑。扉间指指眼前仓促清干净的实验台，对柱间道：“大哥，就，先在这里吧。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>柱间看了他一眼，不语，略含责备之意，扉间莫名有点心虚——若要论起来，这实验台可不是一直如此空荡——他曾在此为柱间采集过进行木遁血继研究的细胞，那时候台面上还摆着各色仪器和瓶瓶罐罐，以及铺开的各种实验报告，而现下这光秃秃的台面，自然是预先准备好的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>至于准备什么，千手柱间不消知道，他也不想知道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>也许是斑的死耗尽了他的心力，柱间亦不多言语，他只是俯身，将怀中横抱着的躯体小心翼翼地放到台子上，又动用医疗查克拉，松解那副躯体中僵硬的肌肉和关节，好让挚友的身体能平躺在台面上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>千手两兄弟间的暗流涌动宇智波刹那毫不在乎——他肋骨钻心地疼，查克拉也被捆在身上的木遁枝条抽得涓滴不剩。这是自他拦截千手柱间被叫破后，第一次如此近距离地见到斑大人，这疼痛又困乏着的年轻人提着眼皮，小心翼翼去看停放在台面上的、一身族服的宇智波斑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>出乎意料的，斑的样子看起来还好，甚至还惊人地显出几分生前的风采来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>比起其他亡故后形容可怖的躯体，斑面色仅仅是青白，他一头黑发蓬松地炸着，即使是死去，也显桀骜，只有下颌处略漫上一些隐约的青紫，那是血液凝固后在皮下浮起的斑块。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>而一路抱着宇智波斑回来的柱间体温偏高，加之刚才施加的医疗忍术，因此这本该僵硬的躯体，甚至已经开始软化，而躺在花岗岩的台子上的斑，乍一看，竟如同沉睡的活人一般，显得恬淡而安然。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>刹那不忍再看斑的脸，他的目光迅速掠过前族长青白的嘴唇和脖颈，落在了斑仍留有血迹的前胸，那是致命伤所在之处——只有一处刀口。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>千手柱间下手利落，斑大人去之前……大约是没受什么罪。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>想到这节，宇智波刹那眼角发紧。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这愤而不逊、乃至愿意为宇智波斑叛村报仇的青年丝毫顾不得自己还在仇人面前，哽咽着泪流满面。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>大哥不说话，这小年轻又哭得他心里毛，千手扉间叹口气，突然觉得自己任重道远——作为千手的扉间清楚地知道，千手一族祖上几十代，木遁的觉醒者虽然寥寥，但也不是没有，可从未听说过有突然开启轮回眼者。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>瞳术的事，必定与宇智波有关。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>虽然大哥正伤心，但此事绝不能就这么放任过去，扉间率先起了个话头。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“大哥，你的眼睛是怎么回事？”他意有所指地望了眼柱间眼中的紫色：“你怎么会突然……开启了轮回眼？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>扉间询问的视线中，千手柱间沉默。这三天里发生的事情千头万绪，伊邪纳岐和伊邪那美扑朔迷离，加之可追溯到千年前的古早传说，及他与斑之间的和平之辩、大道之争，柱间一时间，竟不知该从何讲起。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>沉默了半晌，柱间只道：“此事说来话长。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>迎着扉间和刹那探究的目光，柱间于是简略道：“斑离村前，予我看了宇智波神社中流传的石碑，上书一句话：‘天下一神，欲求安宁，分极阴阳两势；互斥二力，相与为一，孕得森罗万象。’”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>彼时神社密室中幽暗的火光动摇，将影子投在斑的脸上，也投上他因为兴奋而微微战栗的躯体——柱间的眼中幽光流转，其中环环相套，他目光游移，落到了斑苍白的面容和永远紧闭的双眼，久久凝视。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“若论此句何解，”千手柱间沉默良久，终于将视线转回到面前两人，终定格在了宇智波刹那身上：“刹那，这便是我要告诉你的——你万花筒已开，而永恒的万花筒，尽头便是轮回眼。“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”斑，他在他伊邪那美的幻境中，将最后的力量都留给了我。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“阴阳融合，我便开启了轮回眼。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>实验室中一时寂静，千手扉间和宇智波刹都悄无声息，这句话信息量太大，不是一时之间能理解得了的。宇智波刹那脸色苍白，嘴唇发抖良久，终于问出了一个一直横亘在他心里，也横亘在扉间心里的问题，关于千手柱间是怎样得到轮回眼的——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“斑大人最后……难道把眼睛给了你？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>离别时刻，斑柔和的神情，和他朝阳下挺拔的身姿在柱间眼前一闪而过，柱间像是想起什么来，他怔了一瞬，复又被拉回到这晦暗的现实中，被称为忍者之神的男人淡淡摇头，道：“不是眼睛。他留给我的，是他的剩余所有的查克拉和瞳力。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>面对刹那的震惊和扉间怀疑的目光，千手柱间苦笑：“事到如今，便让我把发生的一切都说出来吧。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>衣甲残破的忍者之神像是累了，他在原地席地坐下，衣衫和袖铠尽碎，战袍未来得及换下，柱间赤着左臂撑在膝上，终于开始讲述此前种种，和这三日之战中发生的曲折离奇。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“轮回眼是传说中六道仙人才能拥有的眼睛，是原本不属于此世间的力量。“柱间顿了顿，”斑之前，之所以离开木叶，就是为了实现一个名为月之眼的计划，目的是施展无限月读，将全世界拉入一个超级幻术——而这其中的关键，便是获得轮回眼。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>将全世界拉入同一个幻术，这样的目的听起来简直无稽之谈，千手扉间冷哼一声：“果然是疯子。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>就连同为宇智波的刹那都忍不住皱眉——如果说获得轮回眼是为了施展幻术的话，那么施展幻术，又是为了什么呢？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>柱间未理睬他们的疑惑，只继续道：“在宇智波一族流传的石碑上记载着这样的历史，千手与宇智波，原都是六道仙人的后裔，宇智波继承了仙人眼，以阴之力施展瞳术操控精神，千手继承了仙人体，阳之力赋予旺盛的生命力和坚实的体格，而石碑上的内容，要达成永恒的万花筒后才能看到——”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“‘互斥二力，相与唯一，孕得森罗万象’——只要获得了千手的阳之力，也就是我的力量，只属于六道仙人的轮回眼，便会在依凭在他永恒的万花筒中重现，这便也是斑所追求的，施展无限月读，创造森罗万象的关键。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“斑与我从小相识，那时我们共同的理想，就是建立一个人与人之间都能够相互理解的和平世界。我将木叶，将我们共同创建的村子作为理想的实现，而斑则以为远远不够——”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>千手柱间的脸上，显出一种奇异的自责与痛苦来：“在村子建成前，斑就失去了泉奈，他最后的、唯一的弟弟，我告诉他，他可以像爱自己的兄弟一样，对待村里的大家，可在我们的村子里，他又失去了族人的追随，被大家所怀疑。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“作为挚友，我们期待过的互相的理解的未来并没有实现，作为火影，我许诺过的没有纷争的和平也并未到来——也是因为如此吧，斑才会离开村子，才想到了要通过施展的无限月读，让全世界陷入幸福的幻梦，以此来实现我们曾经的愿望。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“如果那一天真的到来，那么如斑所说，那就会创造一个，‘真正斩断世间因果，没有痛苦，没有怨恨，只有和平与爱、人人都能得到幸福的世界。’”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>柱间的语调平和，甚至还带有一丝感慨，千手扉间和宇智波刹那面上却不由露出一抹异色——且不说从身为千手的柱间口中听到宇智波神社的石碑上祖辈相传的历史，相比于此更为诡异的，则是这个拿幻术创造出的世界。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这幻术的世界到底是真是假，又意义如何？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这一次，连精于幻术的宇智波刹那，亦保持了沉默。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“追求虚幻的幸福而放弃现实，如果这样的方式能实现和平与爱，那倒真是无稽之谈。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>扉间冷哼一声，显然对这样的计划十足不赞同，谁料千手柱间，他的大哥此时摇了摇头：“我曾经不理解斑为何会这样想，现在才明白了，爱与恨，痛苦与幸福，牺牲与复仇循环，这正是斑所洞见到的真相，也无怪乎他想要斩断世间因果。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这样的话，怎么会有一天从大哥口中说出来……？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“……大哥？”扉间不由错愕。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>扉间只觉得自己后颈汗毛倒竖，轮回眼散发的幽光此时显得格外刺眼，他禁不住开始怀疑这是不是宇智波斑的诡计，用留下的查克拉操控了大哥的精神！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>柱间按按手，示意他稍安勿躁，三日前的战斗仿佛已是极久远的时候，柱间以一种回忆般的口吻道：“斑带九尾回来袭村后，我与他在旷野大战，三日三夜后，我败了，死于斑的手下——”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——死于宇智波斑手下？！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“大哥！”扉间强硬地打断他的话：“你知不知道自己到底在说什么！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你现在活得好好的，怎么会已经死在他的手下——轮回眼的事情不排除是宇智波斑的阴谋，我需要为你检查一下！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>面对几乎跳起来的扉间，柱间面色平和，他摇摇头，只平静道：“斑确实杀死了我。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“而据他所说，在杀死我之后，他发现了这一切，都是一个名为黑绝的生物的阴谋——一直以来的传说有误，六道仙人并未是完全的忍者始祖，世上原先本没有忍者，直到一名为辉夜的女子从月亮上降临，成为天子侧室，后为了平定乱世，她吞下蕴含了神树所孕育出的含有查克拉的果实，并由两个儿子将查克拉的火种散播到大陆各处。六道仙人，就是辉夜的二子之一，而黑绝，则是被封印的辉夜姬不甘的意志。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>柱间讲的故事久远，与现在发生的事情丝毫找不到一丝关联，扉间和刹那两人仿佛在听天书——这也使得扉间更加确信，大哥现在的所有不对劲，要么是受了宇智波斑的影响，要么就是受了轮回眼的影响。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>然而扉间思虑种种，柱间并未理会，他专心一意，继续将这个故事讲了下去：“自己孕育查克拉的果实被人窃取，神树心生怨恨，于是这怨恨也导致辉夜性情大变，后来被她的两个儿子联手封印在了月亮上，而斑发现了月之眼的计划是黑绝的阴谋，正因为他察觉到了，无限月读是解开辉夜姬封印的术法。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>千手扉间再次有了一瞬的混乱——如果说是宇智波斑发现了无限月读的阴谋，那是不是就代表着，斑已经放弃了无限月读？那大哥，究竟是怎么知道斑杀死过他？又为何会提到与无限月读关联的这一切？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>千头万绪理不出，向来以分析能力自傲的扉间不禁有了一丝烦躁，然而在他弄清楚所有事实之前，宇智波刹那先开口了，他只问了一个他最关心的问题：“你既然说斑大人杀死了你，那么火影大人，你又是如何复活的？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>复活。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>柱间平和的脸上升起一丝苦，在扉间和刹那充满疑问和忧虑的注视中，他的视线轻飘飘，投向躺在石台上的斑，缱绻复又收回。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>千手柱间抚上了自己的右眼，道：“是伊邪纳岐。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“斑为了复活我，献祭了一只眼睛。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>而我，却亲手杀了他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“不可能。”短发的宇智波摇头，他脸上还挂着未清理过的血痕，却坚定道：“伊邪纳岐是只能作用与自身的术，颠倒一切于自身不利的因素，是达不到复活他人的目的的。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“——若是斑大人可以用伊邪纳岐来复活你，泉奈大人也就不会死了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>刹那开了万花筒的双眼血红，他强迫自己的盯住柱间，以全副的意志与勇气，逼视他那双幽紫色的轮回眼，宇智波刹那一字一句地问：“火影大人，斑大人，究竟是如何复活你的？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这其中的逻辑如此浅显，可此前柱间和扉间却都忽略了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>千手柱间面上闪过一丝复杂，随即陷入了沉思。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“呵呵，想知道吗……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>正当柱间陷入对伊邪纳岐的迷思，一个声音突然从斑睡着的石台上传来，那声音沙哑，阴森，粗粝如同砂纸打磨，绝不可能是斑的声音！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>只在瞬间，千手柱间便已经整装立在了石台近前——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他只看见一个黑色的影子，虚浮于斑的右半边身子表面，撕扯出参差的獠牙，以及它野兽一般，黄色的瞳孔。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>想必，就是斑口中提到的黑绝了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“千手柱间……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>而见到忍界的巅峰，见到那一双传说中的轮回眼，这谜样的生物不惧反笑：“就让我来告诉你吧——”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“为了复活你，斑杀死了他自己。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“一命换一命，这世间从来公平。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-TBC- </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 【柱斑】刀枪不入17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>不管这黑影是什么东西，它能说出这话，显然就是找准了时机，来动摇柱间的！</p><p>千手扉间瞬间发难，他一扬手，洒出一把刻有特殊空间印记的苦无——日向加入木叶时提供的交换之一，就是这改进自回天的绝对防御的结界，不用结印即可发动。</p><p>八枚苦无围着石台，瞬间钉在八卦的八个方位，空气中瞬间升起来一道蓝色的查克拉光幕，将石台与黑影包绕在中央。灯光惨白的实验室中，宇智波斑亡故的躯体躺在石台上，被混杂的光线，蚀刻出嶙峋的阴影，漆黑而森冷的影子附身其上，盖住他右半边面颊，愈发诡谲阴森。</p><p>见不得这样的东西附在斑身上，宇智波刹那忍不住大喝：“从斑大人身上下去！你究竟是什么东西！”</p><p>黑影不答，而宇智波斑的身体一阵抽动，他的左半边眼闭着，神色祥和，右半边脸则被怪物附着，在黑影的操控下强行睁开，露出半边已蒙上白翳的瞳孔——它竟控制着斑的身体，强行从石台上坐了起来！</p><p>附身于斑身上的阴影环顾四周，实验室的陈列一应收入眼底，它淡淡地笑了，沙哑地嘲讽他依附着的这具躯体——</p><p>“真狼狈啊，斑……”</p><p>“你这样骄傲的男人，也会想到有一天，自己的尸体会被人拿来研究吗？”</p><p>仙法的纹路猎猎，一瞬间爬上了柱间的额头和眼尾，这样的话似乎激怒了他，千手柱间神色冷峻，他抱臂道：“斑告诉我他将你封印在右眼当中——你便是斑所说的，辉夜姬意志的化身吧。”</p><p>附身在斑身上的黑影点头，他毫无顾忌地，用斑那一只失去了光明的右眼虚睨着他，自言自语般道：“千手柱间，没想到最终是你，开启了轮回眼吗？”</p><p>柱间冷冷盯着他——他周身气势腾起，无形的压力就像深海，扉间和刹那一瞬间都感到一种难以承受的窒息，而实验室中央，停放着斑身体的石台发出“咔嚓”一声，坚硬的花岗岩崩裂开来，几乎瞬间被压作了齑粉，立在柱间身边的二人，禁不住向后退了半步。</p><p>这非人的压力却似乎对这阴森的影子并没有什么影响，黑影黏附在斑失去生机的躯体上，并操控着他的身体站起来，他用那一副柱间熟悉的面孔，讥诮地笑了，毫无顾忌地嘲讽道：“不错，我名为黑绝，是我的母亲忍者始祖大筒木辉夜意志的化身——斑那家伙，还真是什么都告诉你了啊。”</p><p> </p><p>“但他，一定没告诉你，他是怎么复活你的吧——柱、间？”</p><p> </p><p>自己的名字有四个音节，却再次被挚友熟悉的声音，一字一顿地说出。千手柱间瞳孔巨震，浅紫色的轮回眼中翻涌出波澜——他明知这是黑绝的故意，却无法不因此心生怨怼——一种隐秘的恨意，仿佛自心脏的裂缝中爬行，在他幽暗的目光中，疯狂滋长。</p><p>而这仿佛正中这名为黑绝的生物下怀，黑绝咧咧嘴，在斑那张熟悉的脸上，撕扯出一个略显狰狞的笑容，仿佛是乐见千手柱间——这忍界绝强者眼中的愤恨与悔怨。他快意道：“他自杀了——他拿着你杀了他的那把刀，毫不犹豫——一刀刺穿了自己的心脏！哈哈哈哈千手柱间！你可曾想到！”</p><p>黑绝猖狂的长笑在这静室中回荡，它操控着不属于它的身体，这笑声竟然也似斑在狂笑——而除了他张扬的笑声，这石室内的其余三人，都双目撑大，哑然无声——</p><p>“伊邪纳岐是只能颠倒自身不利现状的忍术，于是斑将我封印在右眼中，然后给自己下了暗示——只要千手柱间死，宇智波斑必死！”</p><p>“柱间，”那漆黑的影子故意这么叫他，它略带欣赏地到：“有时候我真佩服斑，他在忍术一途中，真是充满了奇思妙想——他将你的死与导致自己死亡的事实连在一起，从而与夺取你细胞之前、他设下伊邪纳岐的时间相颠倒！”</p><p>“这本是万中无一的可能，没想到竟让他成功了——要么你也不可能站在这里，不是吗——柱、间？”</p><p>房间当中静得可怕，千手柱间略低着头，看不清楚表情。千手扉间和宇智波刹那错愕，震惊而充满不可思议的目光，不停在控制着斑躯体的黑绝和沉默的柱间之间流转。</p><p>宇智波斑的躯体往前踏了一步，离千手柱间更近了些，他隔着结界蓝色的光幕微微俯身，怜悯地伸出手：“我曾假装是斑的意志，因为我也最懂斑的想法——我没有骗过他，因为我知道他想要的是什么。”</p><p>“——和平与爱，斩断因果轮回，哪怕是月之眼笼罩下的，永寂的和平！”</p><p>那宇智波斑形状的阴影动了，惨白的灯光打在他被黑色覆盖的半边脸上，也打在他苍白的另半边皮肤上，柱间方才散发出的气势冲乱了实验室中的东西，一枚试管挂不住，“叮”的一声落下来，在地板上四散飞溅。</p><p>柱间脸上纹路尽褪。他自开启就没有收回过的轮回眼消失了，重新褪回那双低沉的、漆黑的眼眸。</p><p>他不动作，也不说话，任由空气中那越来越像斑的声音，在耳边窸窣地絮语。</p><p>“我知道斑在想什么——他想要搏一把，柱间。”</p><p>“他想要以一只眼为代价，重新颠倒你已经死去的事实；如果不成，他也会带着剩下的一只走下去，直到到达和平的终极——”</p><p>这斑的影子，很长一段时间宇智波斑自以为的暗面化身，他在扮演斑的意志方面，似乎有某种出奇的天赋——以至于扉间和刹那，同时在他身上找到了那一人，烈火般疯狂，而又深深令人顾忌的一面。</p><p>而黑绝的声音开始变得轻柔、委婉，如同情人入梦一般的和缓——</p><p>“柱间，这世上本就没有什么奇迹，须知所有的生死，从来都只有等价交换。”</p><p>黑绝换上了斑的口吻，在千手柱间消沉而木然的意志中间，那仿佛大厦倾颓之前，加于其上的最后一粒砂石，使他的身形和意志，一同轰然动摇。</p><p>而绝，这自古存活，生下来便开始蛊惑人心的生物继续道：“自六道仙人后，天下离乱，天子不义，大名不仁——柱间，你见了那么多，杀了那么多，甚至连斑也能毫不犹豫——”</p><p>“你就不想知道，无限月读，森罗万象，这人间种种——斑所追寻的和平，究竟是什么样子吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“——大哥！”</p><p> </p><p>千手柱间的身形踉跄了一下。</p><p>他神情迟滞，仿佛木之将死；动作空缓，仿佛心中道消。</p><p>无穷的苦厄与重压自心头泛起，压得他几乎要弯下脊背，再次抱膝蹲下——蹲下去，永远不再起来了。</p><p>可是那个，每次大骂他不要消沉的人，已经，再也不会揪他起来了。</p><p> </p><p>斑他，不在了啊……</p><p> </p><p>艰难的思虑中，柱间沉重地喘气，他就像被沉在深海，扉间的呼喊，耳边的一切，全隔上了沉冷的水幕。</p><p>无边的沉默中，千手柱间抬眼，他终于向前一步，立在了淡蓝色查克拉障壁之后的斑的面前。</p><p>他凝视着斑，凝视他桀骜的黑发，他面上的血痕，眼中的灰翳，和下颌颈项间泛上的青紫——他也凝视黑绝，凝视这先祖的后裔，辉夜的意志，自古存活至今的阴谋者，与它所自称的，斑意志的化身。</p><p>千手柱间最终摇摇头：“不，你不是斑的意志，也从没有真正理解过斑。”</p><p>他的每一个字都极其轻飘，仿佛要被风吹散，追寻虚空中，宇智波斑虚幻的影子；又极重，每个音节都烙在心间，撕扯他胸中那一刀，血肉模糊的伤口。</p><p>“斑曾与我说起过，他为何会设下伊邪纳美——”</p><p> </p><p>无限轮回，永无出路。</p><p> </p><p>宇智波斑，他的挚友，那个别扭的家伙口口声声说着为了阻止自己，而他又怎不知道，一旦决定了目标，斑从来就不是瞻前顾后和屑于遮掩借口的人——这忍术不是为了防止斑自己，而是为了防止这唯一一对可能开启轮回眼的眼睛，被人利用啊。</p><p>忍者之神的脊背驼下去，这一刻他看起来极疲惫，极苍老——三日的大战终于在他身上显出痕迹，日月枯荣——他的发根刹那间白了一半。</p><p>千手柱间注视着面前的斑，注视他被人操控占据，却仍不驯站立着的友人。</p><p>他的目光落在斑摊开的掌心，那上面掌纹错综，似乎预示着主人思虑深重却又极不平凡的一生，而一切轮回、循环往复的秘密，也都在得知斑如何救他那一刻，瞬时解开，毫无遮拦地曝晒于天光之下——</p><p> </p><p>净无瑕秽，磊落光明。</p><p> </p><p>他于是开口道：“斑选择用伊邪纳岐复活我时，藉由刺下那一刀的感官，设下伊邪那美的起始，再由同样的死亡终结，达成无限轮回——”</p><p>“我早该想到，他施展伊邪那美，应该是早就料到会有人觊觎他这一双永恒的万花筒，和能开启轮回眼的潜力，因而设下来防备你的。”</p><p>“绝，你太小看斑了。”柱间第一次，叫了这阴暗生物的名字。</p><p>那即是辉夜赋予他的，生命最初的定义，与最后的终结。</p><p>“即使已经将你封印在他右眼中，斑防备着的，仍然是你所要复活的辉夜，和拥有近乎永恒生命和唯一计划的你啊。”</p><p>此语一出，黑绝也心中震动，那宇智波斑形状的影子沉默半晌，竟然叹道：“不愧是宇智波斑。”</p><p>而他紧接着放声笑道：“然而杀死他利用他的，却不是我，是你千手柱间啊！”</p><p>无限郁气自心中起，却又被挚友最后留下的话语温柔驱散——</p><p> </p><p>——别再消沉了啊，柱间。</p><p> </p><p>——因为我已经不能，再陪你继续走下去了啊。</p><p> </p><p>千手柱间神色不动，查克拉也不动，而房间内的陈设架台，却俱轻微地抖动起来，发出“咯咯”的碰撞声。</p><p> </p><p>“仙法·诸佛龙象。”</p><p> </p><p>黑色的藤蔓非木非石，凭空生长，透过查克拉蓝色的结界，瞬间捉住了黑绝依附在斑身体上的幻影，也缠绕住了斑苍白的躯壳。</p><p>阴森的黑影挣脱了依托的躯体，幻影狰狞，挣扎流动，四处迸撞着想要逃走，而黑色的根系却在转瞬间，化作纯白的流火，火焰燃起金色的边缘，一寸一寸地舔舐着这漆黑的生灵，黑绝的惨叫挣扎，和他那一片流动如混沌般漆黑的躯体，在这焰中立时化烬。</p><p>千手柱间抱臂而立，他一头青丝，尽数化作白发，一双眼瞳中，属于轮回眼的紫光流转。风不知从何处起，鼓起他青玉色的衣袍，领口处绣着六轮黑色的勾玉，在其间翻卷流转。</p><p> </p><p>而斑沉眠永寂的躯壳，也一同化在这纯白的焰中。</p><p> </p><p>火焰燃烧殆尽，重又化作黑色的道玉，悬浮于他的身前，求道玉的包裹中，缓缓落下来一枚深红色的结晶。</p><p>柱间伸手，接在掌心里。</p><p> </p><p>他垂目，喃喃道：“斑……”</p><p> </p><p>那晶体表面凹凸，火焰在其中跳动，是斑的气息。</p><p>这便是宇智波斑在世上留下的，最后明证了。</p><p> </p><p>-TBC-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 【柱斑】刀枪不入18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“听说了吗？肥羊又出现了！就在这一带，昨天还在水户门家开的赌场一掷千金呢！”</p><p> </p><p>“诶？！”</p><p> </p><p>“诶？！这么好吗！”</p><p> </p><p>说话的人煞有介事，围观的人也啧啧称奇。</p><p> </p><p>这肥羊已经是这片大陆上流传的一个传说了，无人知道他姓甚名谁，只知道三十多年来坚持不懈，一直为世界各大赌场贡献收入。据传言此人行踪不定，性情飘忽，有时做僧侣打扮，有时又是落魄武家，唯有一个确定特点，就是出手阔绰，每把都是豪赌，一掷千金，而且逢赌必输！</p><p> </p><p>和他同一局，简直不能再爽，一小撮人把带来消息的那人围在中间，闹哄起来仿佛五百只鸭子，像鹅一般伸长了脖子打探消息：</p><p> </p><p>“今天还在吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“这么好的事要被我碰上，赢他个千八百的！”</p><p> </p><p>“可恶啊，要是能赢他几把，今晚酒和女人不就都有了！”</p><p> </p><p>这伙人聚在一起惯了，游手好闲，哪个不是老赌徒，言语间赌瘾又犯了，勾肩搭背，摸着兜里那两个子儿，纷纷向外走去，这茶肆中才再得片刻清静。</p><p> </p><p>店家从后厨出来。差伙计上了茶，又将一份牛肉饭端出来，殷勤摆在一人面前桌上。此人合掌一礼，微微欠身道谢，正是一僧侣打扮的男人。</p><p> </p><p>这僧侣坐在墙角位置，是个看不出年岁的平和男人。他内着一件深褐短打，下着一条浅色布裤，脖子上拿皮绳缀了一块暗红的石头，镶了深色的木质底托，锡杖被他戳在地上倚着墙角，斗笠和佛珠一并搁在面前木桌上，只外边一件僧衣，不伦不类披在肩上，勉强能认出是个和尚。</p><p> </p><p>这茶肆开在短册街地界，近受风俗街照拂，远受军镇木叶保护，加之此时自那场天地惊动的旷世大战后，已过了三十余年，天下承平日久，大家日子过得都不错，于是偶尔碰上和尚，便存了侍奉的心思，只求沾点功德福报，死后好求成佛。</p><p> </p><p>伙计添了茶便撤了，僧人欠身道过谢，便大大咧咧，捉起筷子直接吃起来。</p><p> </p><p>此时未时二刻，外边日头正盛，街上猫都歇了，店内亦没有其他客人，于是老板也混不讲究，一屁股坐到了那僧侣对面，正是打算和这行脚的和尚多聊两句的架势。</p><p> </p><p>见和尚吃差不多，老板起了个话头：“师父从哪里来？可曾去过木叶？可曾去东头的终结之谷？”</p><p> </p><p>要说起终结之谷，便要提到这大陆上最后一场仗，那空前一场大仗是三十多年前打的，据说打得那叫一个山河变色日月无光，还生生在木叶东头打出了一条数十里长的大峡谷，后被命名为终结之谷——现在是木叶周边的著名旅游景点，在各大酒店茶肆都有创收的旅游线路。</p><p> </p><p>而令后人最为奇叹的，是打出那一场大战的，不是一国军队——唯两人而已。</p><p> </p><p>和尚咽下去最后一口饭，慢吞吞摇头：“没。”</p><p> </p><p>老板看着他这副温吞提不起劲的样子，斗志“唰”就上来了，致力于为木叶周边游添砖加瓦的男人一笑，微微前倾着凑过来，神秘道：“你可知道终结之谷是怎么打出来的？”</p><p> </p><p>僧人发懵了一瞬，似乎没想到会被问这种问题，他支吾片刻，试探答道：“不是说，是木叶的两个创始人……？”</p><p> </p><p>“内斗”二字还没出口，老板便一拍大腿，道：“先生博学！一般人只知其一不知其二，只知宇智波斑曾是木叶叛忍，不知道他也曾是木叶创始人，后与初代火影离心，才离开一族和木叶的！”</p><p> </p><p>老板这反应太夸张，和尚嘴角抽了抽，瞥见了他袖内用布条扎在手腕上的袖箭，上面绘了一个小小的团扇，白底红纹，正是宇智波的族徽。</p><p> </p><p>和尚无意义附和道：“……是吗。”</p><p> </p><p>老板来了精神：“正是！”</p><p> </p><p>似是为了戏弄这古板的僧侣，他凑得更近了些，略带促狭地一笑：“你可知道，那二位大人——其实是那种关系？”</p><p> </p><p>那种关系是哪种关系？？？</p><p> </p><p>和尚满头雾水，不由疑惑道：“哪种？”</p><p> </p><p>风俗街民风剽悍，老板冲他挤挤眼睛，又伸出双手，拇指对对碰了一下，强烈暗示：“这种！”</p><p> </p><p>老板这话说得太真，和尚目光都有点迷茫：“原来我、咳，他俩在你们眼里，竟一直是，这种关系……吗？”</p><p> </p><p>老板欣赏着他这副迷茫的样子，一面有点满足，一面又露出一点恨铁不成钢的咬牙切齿来，自行给自己斟满一杯茶，吹吹道：“这可是我宇智波不外传的秘辛！来，我给你好好说道说道……”</p><p> </p><p>* * * </p><p> </p><p>木叶四年夏，天现异象，朔风隆隆，天大雨雪。</p><p> </p><p>火影宅邸白幡升起——离村两年的宇智波斑带九尾回返，突袭木叶，与初代目火影千手柱间大战三天后，败亡于木叶往东一百七十里訾贺。大战太过激烈，乃至山川尽碎，丘谷夷平，并在此地，留下一道长三十余里的峡谷，后定名为，终结之谷。</p><p> </p><p>火影将其遗体带回，安置于官邸，停灵七日。灵幡高挂，祭坛层叠，侧置荷灯香料，鲜花水果，不一而足，焚香诵经日夜不止。</p><p> </p><p>宇智波斑平生人情坎坷，幼年丧母，幼弟因为胎里虚弱，早早夭折；少时两位兄长亡于战场，再大些时，父亲田岛也与千手一族族长佛间同归于尽；他与唯一留下的弟弟泉奈因此都开了万花筒，本来兄弟相扶，可不久战场上泉奈被扉间重伤，将眼睛托付给他后含恨而去，斑便真成了孤家寡人；加之村子建成后受族人猜忌，村人排挤，他对这村子彻底失望，只带了用惯的镰刀火扇，孤身出走，背族叛村，可谓亲朋断绝了。</p><p> </p><p>斑独行至此，因此灵堂虽设，却也无人前来吊唁。柱间日日对坐空棺，空荡荡的棺木里铺了软垫，仅有斑用得顺手的两样兵器——田岛赠他的镰刀和一族族长代代传承的军团扇。</p><p> </p><p>火影官邸空落，平日亦没有什么扈从杂役，偌大灵堂，除了闭目诵经的僧侣与摇曳香烛，便只有独自守灵的初代目火影柱间，和偶尔前来帮忙的千手扉间，以及宇智波刹那了。加之火影宣布除了吊唁不见外客，也拒绝了一切借吊唁前来会面的客人，于是这由斑提议建成的官邸，便愈加门可罗雀了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>及至六日通夜，到了该邀亲朋前来，上香守夜的时候。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>天擦黑时，宇智波火核到了。</p><p> </p><p>他护额解下，长发束起，着不带族纹的黑色礼服，独行而至。刹那与他对视一眼，有些不忿地将脸扭到一边去。火核净了手，捻一撮抹香投入香炉祭奠，又点起三支线香祭拜，恭敬插入炉中。</p><p> </p><p>袅袅香烛和诵经声中，柱间与刹那、火核三人无言，扉间着人送来晚饭，用过饭后，三人便作为亲朋，坐于祭坛前守夜。柱间颈上多了一根黑色皮绳，斑唯一留下的那枚结晶被他用道玉的底托镶了，沉甸甸低垂着，坠在脖颈上，里头似有火焰在烧。</p><p> </p><p>长夜无眠，却也无人言语，直到柱间开口道：“明日，我们三人抬棺，扉间也会前来。”</p><p> </p><p>火核的眼神闪了闪——斑大人素来与千手扉间不对付，凭什么叫他抬棺。</p><p> </p><p>他目光在千手柱间身上转了一圈，又转回到空寂的灵堂里——加上自己，也不过三人。</p><p> </p><p>三人，确乎是无法抬棺的。</p><p> </p><p>他有些难以形容的鼻酸，又被强行压下，只吸吸鼻子，问：“柱间大人，我听闻一些传言——斑大人遗体，可在棺中？”</p><p> </p><p>这几日来吊唁的人没有，借各种公事私事来打扰火影顺带上香的人倒是不少，棺内有没有尸体，也早被感知型忍者摸得清清楚楚了，火影闭门不出，连平日强势的千手扉间也三缄其口，村子里私底下，却难免议论起来。</p><p> </p><p>千手柱间此时亦是一身黑色丧服，他很少穿深色，只在父亲和族人的葬礼上穿过，闻言，柱间抬眼——经声里升起了袅袅白烟，给火核白皙的面上，笼上了一层不可捉摸的颜色。</p><p> </p><p>他不由又想起了两族仍对立时的日子，那时火核跟在斑身后，尚还是锋芒毕露的青年，如今也已是年过三十，儿女双全了。</p><p> </p><p>曾经父辈存活的年岁，忍者这一职业，平均年纪也不过三十。</p><p> </p><p>他所求的太平，终究是来了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>……只有斑，似乎从未立在过这太平照拂之处。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>千手柱间坦言：“并未。”</p><p> </p><p>他的目光越过开始枯谢的鲜花和烛泪满浸的烛火，落到了那一匹深褐色的棺木上，那是他以求道玉和木遁共同生成的。</p><p> </p><p>柱间抬手摩挲了下悬于胸前的查克拉结晶，胸前温热的皮肤给结晶也染上了温度，让他产生一种斑还在身边的错觉。</p><p> </p><p>柱间的手指不由收紧了。</p><p> </p><p>“棺中只有斑用过的镰刀火扇。”</p><p> </p><p>这立于忍界巅峰，掌握了六道轮回的男人，看起来孤独又萧索。</p><p> </p><p>“至于斑所遗留之物——”他面色微哂，眉间藏着不易察觉的悲戚：“——只有这个了。”</p><p> </p><p>仿佛是呼应他的话语，暗红色的查克拉结晶在千手柱间指间的缝隙里，微透出一点微光。</p><p> </p><p>火核点头，不再言语。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>斑大人相信柱间，自始至终，都一直相信着这个现在做了火影男人。</p><p> </p><p>因此他也宁可选择相信——身为火影的柱间，不会利用斑大人尸体，也不会觊觎斑大人的眼睛。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这亦是他能为斑大人做的，最后的事了。</p><p> </p><p>-TBC-</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 【柱斑】刀枪不入19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>木叶四年冬，火之国边境局势日渐紧张，位于西南的沙之国不断派小股兵力骚扰，西北的土之国也有些按捺不住蠢蠢欲动。</p><p>自仲夏送走宇智波斑后，柱间爽朗的性子便收敛了许多，火影袍加身，更显出些不苟言笑的威严来，身为初代火影的柱间公务繁忙，许多新的制度都亟待拍板，火影卫队的建立也提上日程。</p><p>火影官邸宅院深深，他竟愈加深居简出了。</p><p>从夏天到冬天，忙季过去，周边几国的心思也活络起来，仿佛秋蝉将口器插入枝干，探子如流水般派来，汲取木叶这颗大树上丰富的汁液。</p><p>千手扉间静默着来，这一年冬天实在是冷，就连他也不得不新做了两套挂毛领的忍服。大哥不出他所料，未在内室批改公文，而是坐在檐下喝茶，而他自己，自接了千手一族族务后，也已有月余未曾踏足火影的官邸了。</p><p>扉间道：“大哥。” </p><p>柱间背对着他，只披了单衣，长到腰间的白发如瀑，散落在他宽阔背上。他早前掌握了六道之力，如今六道模式已经可以收放自如，只是一头长发，如霜欺雪染一般，迟迟不肯恢复，也因此教外界无端传来一些议论猜测的声音来。</p><p>说是喝茶，不如说是发呆，地板上那一杯茶早就凉了，一丝热气都冒不出。柱间没有回话，扉间便径直走到他身边坐下。冬日寂寥的庭院放眼只有白沙与枯木，根本无甚可赏。扉间知道他在想什么，于是也不戳破，只说：“大哥身为火影，最近却没怎么出现，各族私下里难免有些传言，还是注意点比较好。”</p><p>他的大哥语调平淡，问：“什么传言？”</p><p>柱间没有转头，仍望着不知何方，扉间却有些咬牙切齿——什么传言？无非是那一战后火影重伤不能理事，千手和宇智波利益交换——以将宇智波中精英吸纳入村子核心为代价，来赎买宇智波斑被秘密收藏的尸体和一双写轮眼云云。</p><p>他深吸一口气，正欲开口，转角处走来一个人影，捧一叠不薄的公文，正是传言中被利益交换到火影身边担任特助的宇智波刹那。</p><p>扉间张张嘴，话又憋回去了。</p><p>“火影大人。”</p><p>刹那远远就看见柱间和扉间两兄弟坐于廊下，走到近处，才不情愿地开口，只叫了火影，勉强算打过招呼。</p><p>千手扉间摆手：“不用给我倒茶。”</p><p>“没打算给你倒。”</p><p>宇智波刹那翻了个白眼，言罢径自进屋放公文去了。</p><p>黑绝的真相揭露，他对千手两兄弟虽已无太大芥蒂，但宇智波斑终归是死在千手柱间手上，即使提拔了他做人人羡慕的火影秘书，这青年人态度也始终好不起来——对着千手柱间，他一概公事公办，不咸不淡，对与宇智波交恶已久还不请自来的千手扉间，就更没有什么好脸了。</p><p>然而柱间并未放在心上——他早就得出了，在火影出身千手一族，且千手一族族长是火影胞弟的情况下，为了达到木叶内部的平衡，村子高层就必须贯彻亲近宇智波的策略的结论。</p><p>只不过斑还在那时，他竟动摇了。</p><p>而同样的错误，不可犯第二次。</p><p> </p><p>冬日的木叶萧索，苍白，仿佛一幅失去颜色的画卷。</p><p>当年高高山崖上，两个少年手指眼前一片大好河山，说要在此地建立一个村子，好使孩童免受战火离乱，后来千手宇智波结盟，拉拢火之国其他家族联手，先于其他四国建村，也引起其他忍族纷纷效法。</p><p>而再看如今木叶，原先立于忍界巅峰的两位创始人相斗，宇智波斑战殁，而身为火影的另一人，在传言中亦是受到重伤，透支了生命，自为斑举行葬礼后便每况愈下，乃至卧床不起。</p><p>而传言背后代表着什么，柱间怎会不知道呢？</p><p>他只觉轮回眼果真名不虚传，开了眼，便见六道众生，轮回世界。</p><p>这便是，宇智波斑，他的天启、他一生的挚友与挚爱最终看到的世界罢？</p><p> </p><p>宇智波刹那的脚步声远了，估计一时半会，他也不愿再出现在这里。</p><p>“大哥——”</p><p>扉间再度开口，欲就刚才未谈的话题重新起头，千手柱间抬手，止住了扉间的话头：“我知道。”</p><p>头顶的天幕铁灰，眼看要下大雪，柱间苍白的发，似乎毫不违和地融入到了这晦暗的天色里。被誉为点燃天下太平烽火的男人望向院中枯寂的山水和光秃的石墙，忽然道：“我现在才似乎，有些明白斑的想法了。”</p><p>宇智波斑一向是危险话题，何况大哥还以这样的语气提他。千手扉间脑中瞬间警铃大作，他快速道：“大哥，你怎么可以这么想，是那些——”</p><p>柱间看了他一眼，面带了然。</p><p>千手扉间的声音忽然顿住了——是那些什么呢？是那些家族心怀鬼胎，还是那些传谣的人无中生有？</p><p>不过半年前，千手在木叶还有无数盟友，半年后，数个中小家族便联合起来，攻击身为火影的柱间孤道寡义，盗窃宇智波斑尸首，千手一家大权独揽，把持木叶内政——而若非是亲眼看到宇智波斑的尸体焚毁，恐怕到现在，就连他自己，恐怕也会怀疑大哥是不是仍将斑藏尸他处了。</p><p>扉间不由，再度想起起曾经柱间望着他时的凝重一问——扉间，你真的以为，斑这样的人，会想要夺走泉奈的眼睛吗？</p><p>“扉间。”</p><p>柱间转头叫他。</p><p>不及扉间更多思考，他忽然道：“你做做准备，火影的位子，我准备交给你了。”</p><p>千手扉间大惊，一时间失态，把住他的手臂道：“大哥！你怎么突然这么说！”</p><p>千手柱间不答，拍拍他扶在自己臂上的手，反对他道：“放下偏见，与刹那好好相处吧。他会好好辅佐你的。”</p><p> </p><p>“过去的恩情与旧怨，就终结在我和斑这里吧。”</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>木叶五年春，二月初三，夜，月黑风高。</p><p>这夜朔风怒吼，寒鸦鸣泣，地处暖湿平原的木叶，正罕见地经历着一场倒春寒。</p><p>深夜，睡梦正酣的人们忽然被一声巨响吵醒，忍村的人们冲出门去看的时候，火影官邸的方向蒸汽沸腾，遇冷形成的层叠白雾间，赫然矗立着一座数十米高的，燃烧着黑色火焰的巨人——正是宇智波一族特有的忍术，须佐能乎。</p><p>正当众人不知该心惊宇智波又出了一位万花筒，还是千手养狗终究噬主，安排在火影身边的宇智波果然反叛时，就见那巨人周身，突然出现了一片几十米高的水龙卷，锁链一般缠上巨人的四肢，几支水箭绕过须佐，向巨人的后侧袭去。</p><p>驾着须佐的人大喝一声：“敌袭！保护火影！”</p><p>黑色的烈焰撞上水流，嘶嘶腾起大片的白雾，主战场很快遮蔽不见，众忍者正欲动身，却忽听空中传来嗖嗖几声，等回过神时，面前已站了着白甲戴着面具的忍者。</p><p>戴面具的忍者手持公文，道：“我们乃火影大人的直属卫队！持火影手谕，木叶今夜宵禁，任何人不得踏出家门半步，违者若与本部发生冲突，后果一概自负！”</p><p>那边的战斗生死攸关，但确实量级太大，一般忍者插不进去手，再看那些人出示的公文，火影的印章赫然在目，正是最高级别的授权，大部分人认识到这些，也就熄了前去帮忙的心思。</p><p>远方的战斗隆隆，水火交加，片刻之后，铺天盖地的藤蔓卷起，战斗的动静迅速缩小，大家便知火影出手了，最后的胜负毫无悬念，于是便将忍具放回，纷纷等待天明了。</p><p>二月初四清晨，草叶有霜。</p><p>各族各家收到召集，前往村中央空地集会，通报昨夜情况。</p><p>通报战果的是千手扉间，背后站着猪鹿蝶并猿飞油女几族族长，火影的弟弟面色冷肃，边上还站着半边脸贴了纱布的火影特助宇智波刹那——这年轻的宇智波顶着半张被蒸汽灼伤了的脸，面无表情，木然接受众人探究或猜疑。</p><p>而身为火影的千手柱间并未到场。</p><p> </p><p>泷隐村上忍角都，受命刺杀初代目火影柱间，幸而身为火影特别助理的宇智波刹那警觉，以须佐能乎的绝对防御，抢先一步挡下致命一击，为后续的反击和救援争取了时间。</p><p>角都已经伏诛，可身为初代火影柱间亦失去踪迹，不排除与角都最后使用的秘术有关。</p><p>按照柱间失踪前留下的备案，若火影失踪，则由木叶目前战力仅次于千手柱间的千手扉间担任代理火影，全村一级警戒，密切关注火之国边境地区，全力备战。</p><p> </p><p>通告一出，众人哗然，恼怒声惶恐声质问声，乱糟糟不绝于耳。</p><p>千手扉间按按手，面色冷酷，示意安静。</p><p>他从怀中掏出另一张纸，一扬手，上面长长一串名单。</p><p>扉间道：“这是昨夜宵禁后擅自行动的人员名单，全部扣押在火影直属部队刑讯班了，大部分已经查实间谍身份，少部分仍在调查。这份名单与身份，自即日起张贴公示三日，各家族有异议的，可由族长前往火影办公室对质。”</p><p>“散会。”</p><p>扉间说完，便有数名戴面具的忍者将名单一一接过，张贴在集会广场的告示栏上，共有十张。与会者即使有再多不满，大庭广众不好发作，只好跟着围上去看那名单。</p><p>名单很长，品类之齐全，一看之下，各家俱是心虚——这些年木叶初建，是五大忍村里发展势头最好的，木叶的大小家族都少不了远亲扈从前来投奔，而除了宇智波、油女等少数几个排外的家族，这名单上的大部分证据确凿的间谍，竟没有哪个家族能够独善其身。</p><p>火影遇刺此等大事，任谁都怕沾惹上干系。</p><p>各家各族悻悻而归，三天过去，竟也没有多少族长真敢前往火影办公室，找这位代理火影的麻烦。</p><p>代理火影上任的风波竟然就这样平淡过去，而初代目火影千手柱间失踪的消息，花了一周时间，也终于传到了其他各国的隐村当中，紧接着泷隐村放出消息，声称刺杀火影的上忍角都早已被村子列为叛忍，刺杀之事与泷隐村无关。</p><p>仿佛揭开一锅沸水，包绕在木叶三面的风雷土三国，开始向火之国边境地区开进，迅速排兵布阵起来。而木叶上下也早有应对，自代理火影扉间宣布进入紧急状态以来，一直就处于外松内紧的备战状态，而长于感知与辅助作战的代理火影千手扉间，更是组织了特化侦察部队，在边境地区部署了大量的木叶耳目。</p><p>世界性的大战，眼看着一触即发，然而这仗，却终究没能打起来。</p><p> </p><p>木叶五年三月，五大国隐村首领在中立国铁之国紧急会晤。</p><p> </p><p>原因无他——五大国所持有的尾兽与人柱力，在一夕之间，忽然全部失踪了！</p><p> </p><p>-TBC-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 【柱斑】刀枪不入20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>木叶五年三月，初代风影烈斗，以商议忍界统一规范框架为由，提议发起各国建村以来第二次五影会谈。各国大名积极响应，其他四影从善如流。</p><p> </p><p>人柱力和尾兽的存在，是不能摆到台面上说的事情，失踪就更是每村不得了的大事，坐到了谈判桌上，关起门来，五影也都心知肚明，所谓的任务统一规范只是个幌子——几年前千手柱间和宇智波斑均分天下尾兽，豪情无两，如今的尾兽失踪，会不会也和木叶宣称失踪的初代火影千手柱间有关呢？</p><p> </p><p>不同于第一次会谈各国精心准备，第二次五影会谈召开得堪称仓促，邀请函发出第三天，回函就已经集齐，会址就定在素有武士之国之名的中立国——铁之国。</p><p> </p><p>千手扉间并未着火影袍，只是在左边衣袖上，象征性地戴了一块火纹臂章——现任火影千手柱间只是失踪，并未确定死亡，身为柱间胞弟的扉间，自然没有逾矩的意思。</p><p> </p><p>然而火影失踪事关重大，大战在即，少不得人心惶惶。</p><p> </p><p>被指定为代理火影的扉间，在接手的第一时间，就用铁腕压下了木叶浮动的人心。但即使身为柱间的胞弟，对于大哥的失踪，扉间同样没有头绪，火之祭坛里的九尾，也确实是不在了。</p><p> </p><p>五影大会会期在即，容不得更多拖沓犹豫，千手扉间于是留下部署，令宇智波刹那作为村子的特高战力，留在村内驻守，并命宇智波火核、千手桃华一道，接管了木叶警备部和火影直属部队，辅助并监视各族原有作战编队。而他本人，则是做好玉石俱焚的打算，带了油女一族擅使毒虫的油女志岚，并猪鹿蝶三族护卫者三人，前往铁之国赴会。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>砂隐的初代风影烈斗是个暴脾气，得寸进尺且嘴皮子刻薄——这是目前千手扉间对他的全部印象，上一次五影大会分发尾兽，他陪同大哥列席谈判，也算是见识到了此人漫天要价信口开河的嚣张脾性。</p><p> </p><p>若不是时任土影的两天秤石河突然改口，支持木叶提出的分配方案，那场结盟的会谈不出所料会一地鸡毛，还不知道要扯皮多久。</p><p> </p><p>此时五影到齐，会议室大门“嘭”的一声合上，此次会议的发起人烈斗就等不住了。他不待中立国与会的主持人发言，便敲敲桌子，直奔主题道：“那就开始吧。”</p><p> </p><p>以温和坚忍著称的初代目水影白莲忍不住翻了翻眼睛，脾气暴躁如雷影，就直接开口了：“烈斗，你莫不是以为，千手柱间失踪，你便能直接当老大了？”</p><p> </p><p>风影冷哼一声：“艾，看样子你对老大这个位子，可真是势在必得。”</p><p> </p><p>艾冷笑一声，声如洪钟：“当不当老大我不在乎，但你要当得，我自然当得！”</p><p> </p><p>“行啦，烈斗，艾。”五影之中年事最高的土影两天秤石河开口，道：“诸位今天坐在这里，也不是看你们吵架的，谈正事吧。”</p><p> </p><p>烈斗与艾两人互瞪一眼，各自冷哼一声，又闭上嘴。也许是空气中火药味太浓，铁之国的调停人作壁上观，丝毫没有要开口的意思，偌大的会议室里，一时间出现了落针可闻的诡异寂静。</p><p> </p><p>然而这样僵持下去也不是办法。</p><p> </p><p>“咳，”两天秤石河清清嗓子，道：“既然会议是烈斗你发起的，便由烈斗先说吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“啧。”</p><p> </p><p>土影点名要他说话，他又不能不接，接了，又岂不无形中便让石河这家伙占据了此次会谈主导？风影不耐烦地哼了一声，略掩饰道：“半个月前我风之国国寺有重要之物失窃，连同一起失踪的，还有守护重要之物的分福大师。”</p><p> </p><p>烈斗话及于此，便止住不说了，然而其他四影也都心知肚明他所言到底为何物。</p><p> </p><p>谁料水影白莲忽然笑了一声，问道：“风影，你怎知不是那看守的和尚监守自盗——这种小事，也值得拿到台面上来说？”</p><p> </p><p>烈斗拍桌，怒道：“你——！”</p><p> </p><p>其他四影，早在上次会谈便已经见识过风之国砂隐村手握重器一尾，在千手柱间分配尾兽的结盟会议上漫天要价的架势了，这重要之物为何物、分福为何人，早就心照不宣。水影那呲着一口尖牙的阴恻一笑，便更显得有些明知故问了。</p><p> </p><p>面对怒不可遏的风影，水影并未理会，白莲话锋一转，道：“我七日前与泷隐通信，得知自木叶的火影千手柱间失踪之后，泷隐的七尾，便也失去踪迹。”</p><p> </p><p>“木叶，你们作何解释？”</p><p> </p><p>水影挑明了矛头，对准木叶，其他四影或锋利或试探的视线，也跟着白莲的质问，转向了坐在圆桌下首的代理火影，千手扉间。</p><p> </p><p>此时，此次会谈的目的也昭然若揭，不管是人柱力失踪真的与柱间相关，还是其余四国借机发难，木叶都一定是会被针对的那个，千手扉间早料到当前局面，他半睁开眼，冷道：“火影失踪，木叶也是措手不及——况且，是泷隐先派上忍角都，来刺杀木叶火影的。”</p><p> </p><p>“泷隐村的叛忍角都啊……”</p><p> </p><p>水影眯一眯眼，突然发难道：“那是不是代表木叶承认了，偷走各国尾兽，是角都刺杀火影的报复呢？”</p><p> </p><p>其余三人的目光如同尖刀，刹那间就射向了同坐在一张桌上的千手扉间。</p><p> </p><p>四位影级强者带来的压力何其强大，重压之下，千手扉间的面甲下渗出了冷汗——在座的四影曾与千手柱间和宇智波斑坐在一张桌子上，整合各国势力成为一方首脑，哪个都当得平定乱世的枭雄之称，皆是久经百战，手腕头脑兼具的老狐狸。</p><p> </p><p>比之白莲有心发难，扉间方才一答，先机已失，紧接着各式各样的责问，从其余四影处扑面而来——</p><p> </p><p>“假装火影的失踪，是否是木叶早有预谋！”</p><p> </p><p>“回收各国尾兽，是不是木叶出尔反尔！”</p><p> </p><p>“勾结泷隐村叛忍刺杀火影，是不是你们自导自演！”</p><p> </p><p>“千手柱间此举，是不是枉顾信义虚伪狡诈！”</p><p> </p><p>“木叶所谓的结盟，难道就是火之国骑在我们四国头上作威作福吗！”</p><p> </p><p>这些问题如疾风骤雨般抛来，根本不给扉间反应之机，当然，也根本没留给他回答的时间——四影的虎视眈眈下，雷影身后的护卫俯下身，悄悄对艾道：“大人，确定了，在火影失踪一事上，代理火影没有说假话。”</p><p> </p><p>其余三影方才停下，土影皱眉道：“艾，会谈会场禁止使用忍术，你怎么不守规矩？”</p><p> </p><p>雷影大喇喇一笑，正大光明地拍拍身边护卫的手臂，道：“我的这位属下，具有名为红眼的珍惜血继，天生就能分辨别人的善恶真假，算不上使用忍术吧？”</p><p> </p><p>打擦边球的行为固然可恶，但多少也帮忙确认了木叶在尾兽失踪事件中的角色，其他三影姑且捏着鼻子忍了——可如果身为代理火影，且身为千手柱间胞弟的千手扉间，对此事都一无所知的话，那么罪魁祸首，又该往哪个方向去寻找呢？</p><p> </p><p>而此时，除了扉间以外的所有人，都不约而同想到了同一个人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>宇智波斑。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>——如果是斑的话，那么从火影失踪，到尾兽被夺的这一系列事，似乎就都能解释得通了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>想到这一点的四影，纷纷陷入沉默，没有人愿意提及，这个所有人都不愿去想的可能。</p><p> </p><p>沉默中，白莲终于道：“你们觉得，宇智波斑，真的被千手柱间杀死了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>在座诸人无人答话。</p><p> </p><p>哪怕是扉间，哪怕亲眼见到斑的遗体在自己眼前烧毁，却也无法不产生同样的怀疑。</p><p> </p><p>在一片静默中，一个声音突兀答道——</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我确实是，杀死了斑。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>瞬息间，所有护卫同时忍具出鞘，在座诸影也都神情肃穆，会场内一时剑拔弩张，统一对准了声音传来的地方——代理火影千手扉间身后的紧闭的会场大门！</p><p> </p><p>只听“嘭”的一声，大门洞开，门外白亮的光线射入会场幽暗的室内，如同幽冥与人界之间，打开了一道光的通路——一人着皂靴，白袍，手持深青色锡杖，背缀勾玉轮回，脚步稳健，从那光路中踏出，正是木叶宣告失踪了月余的初代火影千手柱间！</p><p> </p><p>扉间激动道：“大哥！”</p><p> </p><p>千手柱间维持在六道形态，他一头齐腰长发苍白，肤色透出一股青玉色的光润，身上的法袍无风自动，鼓起他边缘滚着六道勾玉的高领广袖。他自光明中来，到了这幽暗中，黑暗中幽紫的轮回眼微微发亮，才不由让四影感慨，原来探子传来的线报竟然是真实——千手柱间这样的强者，在杀死宇智波斑后，竟然又开启了轮回眼！</p><p> </p><p>也许唯一值得庆幸的，便是这开眼的人，不是宇智波斑了。</p><p> </p><p>柱间对他一颔首。</p><p> </p><p>仙人之姿的忍界之神波澜不惊，目下无尘。偌大会场里除他，空荡荡只有在座的十一人，他对着森严戒备的会场道：“出来吧，角都。”</p><p> </p><p>“把那天发生的事情，都告诉大家吧。”</p><p> </p><p>角都，是那个已上了泷隐村叛忍名单的上忍的名字。</p><p> </p><p>月前，他刺杀千手柱间失败被诛，紧接着泷隐村就宣布，早在刺杀火影之前，角都就已是泷隐村的叛忍，泷隐村因此，对此次行动不负有任何责任。而如今千手柱间叫破这一人的名字，几乎所有人都屏息凝神，四顾寻找——在五影眼皮子底下，这传说中的叛忍，到底隐身何处！</p><p> </p><p>扉间身侧的油女志岚动了，作为毒虫的豢养者，他常年周身包裹，不露一片皮肤，而此刻他脱下兜帽，摘掉头套，只留下面罩还掩在下半边脸上——正是月前刺杀火影的泷之上忍角都！</p><p> </p><p>油女志岚本是他亲自挑选的，秘术壶毒之术的继承者，代理火影和护卫的一行几人身上都带了封印卷轴，其中储备了大量人和动物的尸体，以备其他四影一齐借故向木叶发难，要困住四影玉石俱焚的——</p><p> </p><p>因此，饶是千手扉间自持冷静，也不由失色道：“什么时候……”</p><p> </p><p>柱间转头，对他略带歉意地一笑：“抱歉，扉间。若是知道了，你可能就会露出破绽，因此之前就没有告诉你。”</p><p> </p><p>接着只听角都道：“我本是泷隐村上忍，受命刺杀火影千手柱间，结果不敌他的木遁，任务失败。”</p><p> </p><p>“被擒后，火影放过了我，我回泷隐村复命，却忽然被村子宣布为叛忍，受到追忍部队的追杀，是火影救了我。”</p><p> </p><p>雷影怒目道：“你的意思，是泷隐刺杀火影，挑动五大国开战了？”</p><p> </p><p>角都沙哑的嗓音一冷：“泷隐也是拥有尾兽和影级强者的村子，凭什么五大国瓜分天下，不许他人分一杯羹？”</p><p> </p><p>风影接着逼问：“将泷隐的叛忍角都作为护卫带在身边，是否意味着这也是火影的决定，决定庇护泷隐叛忍角都了？”</p><p> </p><p>千手扉间刚想一口回绝，只听千手柱间道：“你若要这么理解，也不是不可以。”</p><p> </p><p>“下达命令之人对执行命令的人赶尽杀绝，挑动仇恨之人反而自恃正义，这不应该是忍者之所为。”</p><p> </p><p>“角都是个值得尊重的对手——既然我认为他受这样的待遇不公，身为火影，为他提供这样的庇护，又有什么不可以呢？”</p><p> </p><p>扉间看着柱间的目光复杂，有一些怅然与难言——他曾嘲笑大哥想法天真，愤恨他身为火影却态度软弱。而如今身为火影的千手柱间再度归来，依旧清正不改，可此时却仿佛凭空拥有了不容置喙的决断——千手扉间曾一度希望大哥在公事上如此，可如今如他所愿，却很难说，柱间身上种种，不更像是宇智波斑的影子吗？</p><p> </p><p>烈斗咬牙道：“那风之国的一尾呢？火影也打算收入囊中了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>千手柱间，他那幽紫的双轮回眼扫视一周，大道无情，掠过在场每一个人。</p><p> </p><p>木叶的初代火影，奠定了一国一村制度基石的男人微微一笑：“一尾自然是属于贵国的——”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“——只不过在此之前，大家何妨坐下来谈谈？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>木叶五年，五影大会经过五个月的磋商与谈判，终于如会议发起人提议的一般，达成了忍界统一规范框架，各国所分得的尾兽，也终于重新，各归其位。</p><p> </p><p>谈判过程因保密不得而知，只知道各国在此次协议的基础上，逐渐开放不同宗族与国家间的通婚，开放任务合作与自由贸易，建立忍者职业的国际交流与退出机制，乃至三十年后，废除宗族，改革教育，忍者的子孙，也踏入了天子御所，大名庙堂。</p><p> </p><p>这其中，火之国与木叶作为改革的发起方，总是身先士卒，引领时代前列，也因其繁荣与强盛，纷纷引起他国效法。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>木叶六年春，初代目火影千手柱间，禅位于二代目千手扉间，与这位火影同时上任的，还有时年二十四岁的宇智波刹那，作为一族中万花筒写轮眼的唯一持有者，接任宇智波一族的族长之职。</p><p> </p><p>木叶七年，在时任火影的千手扉间与宇智波族长宇智波刹那的双方支持下，千手和宇智波之间，出现了木叶第一对跨族通婚的青年爱侣，从此开启了忍界跨族通婚的自由先河。</p><p> </p><p>木叶十年，二代目火影改革教育，除教授忍术的忍者学校之外，另开设了讲授经史的牍普学堂，名师如云，自京都远道而来，持初代火影的拜帖前来木叶讲席。木叶所有适龄孩童，不分贵贱血统，忍者与否，凭资质论，皆可就读。</p><p> </p><p>木叶二十一年，第一位学堂毕业的学子拜入幕府，成为火之国大名的入幕之宾，自此之后，仕途风靡，各个忍族送宗家入学，而迫使分家成为忍者的现象屡见不鲜。</p><p> </p><p>木叶二十八年，在火影的支持下，千手和宇智波两大家族以身作则，率先取消分家宗家制度，并在千手宇智波、猪鹿蝶与猿飞等族的联合施压下，鞍马、日向等族，被迫同意与村子主流保持一致，取消了流传数百年之久的宗家分家之隔，与保护血统的血缘咒印。</p><p> </p><p>谁能想到，在传说中轮回眼的威慑和影响之下，这片战火燃烧了数百年的大陆，平稳度过了最初的艰难几年，竟然一拐弯，走上了繁荣与和平的盛景——而从此那位有忍者之神之称的强者，也云游四方，消失在江湖之中。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>木叶三十五年仲夏，木叶影岩的第三座头雕上，盘膝坐了一个僧侣打扮的黑衣男人。</p><p> </p><p>这僧侣刚从短册街来，吃饱了店家招待的牛肉饭，正坐在一座细高的牙塔旁边，百无聊赖地揪地上的杂草。</p><p> </p><p>那牙塔非木，非石，他身边亦无经书、香烛，只一瓶清酒，两枚素盏，并他青玉色的禅杖，横斜搁在膝头。</p><p> </p><p>这男人给空杯中续上薄酒，握在手中，又斟满另一杯，随手泼出去，横洒于天空、大地、木叶的每一丝微风与每一片细叶。</p><p> </p><p>独酌不美。</p><p> </p><p>他终于忍不住抚上颈项间，那枚戴了三十余年的深红色结晶，夹在指间摩挲把玩。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>千手柱间喃喃道：“斑，这就是……我们的世界啊。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- END -</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>